A Zerg Swarm from the Earth
by NerDeath
Summary: What if Kerrigan didn't turn into Zerg and Raynor manage to safe her. What if Overmind find someone else who can take place of Queen of Blades. Fallow history of Annie, Kasia and Emilie who will use Zerg on one purpose. Find which one. Rating M for Future gore, violenty and language and possibility sexual content. Possisibly multi grama errors.
1. A Normal life, Normal pain

**"Hello there readers. I think you know me from my previous story. If not, check them out. Back to the topic; this is a new story" I write it because if I don't throw out these stories I think I won't be able to write "A New Chain Warden" especially when the new character was put in. I don't know how long you will wait between new chapters. I will try to update this story regularly but I don't know how long this will be for sure. But until a new chapter of "A New Chain Warden" is published please let your eyes and mind enjoy this story.**

only Planet in the sol system where millions or even billions of different kinds of life forms are found and each one has a subclass of its own. The Environments can vary greatly on this planet; from frozen lands where temperatures plummet to where an foreign creature will freeze to death very quickly, to places where it is always raining, to where the blistering desert is always churning. The environment is great for any kind to evolution. The season now is early summer where weather in most parts of the world is hotter, and rarely wind is blowing and when it is dry.

* * *

><p><strong>Central Africa, rainforest in Kongo<strong>

* * *

><p>Rainforests are home to many forms of animals, plants and insects. These forests are named rainforests because 80 or 90 % of the days in a year it's raining. Here lives one species of snake: Atheris Hispida, commonly known around the world as a rough-scaled bush viper, a venomous snake which does not try to hide but let his color make him less exposed to attack. It's got many color tones and hue: blue, red, black, green and many other. Its venom is not strong enough to kill people but those who are left without treatment or have allergies can die.<p>

The silence in the forest came from a break in the bushes. From them two black men show up wearing typical clothes in these kinds of forests.

"Hey Koiton-" One of them looked around and waved his hand to chase away the flies or others stuff. "-How long we need to walk?" He asks while he slaps his arm, perhaps a mosquito was sitting on it. Koiton was looking around and says.

"I think not too long, maybe 5 minutes or..." He stopped and pointed forward "-or now.

He smiled and pick up a special staff for capturing snakes. Koiton smiled. He saw a special one. A dark purple one. It was their lucky day. Koiton carefully turned back to his friend and says.

"Arfang prepare the cage." Arfang nodded and opened a plastic cage and prepared himself. Koiton turned back to the snake and slowly moved to him. A sweat was start to show on his face.

_"Damn it's hot."_-Kointon it was. Koiton made sure every step was even and light to avoid getting struck. The snake was now looking in a different direction. Koiton was now able to catch snake. He slowly takes a breath and quickly moves the staff to pin the snakes head. the snake didn't expect that and had no time to avoid it. Koiton smiled and handed the staff to Arfang and opened the cage. He quickly put the snake in the cage and closed it before he could run. When the cage was closed they breath a sigh of relief. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Good Job!"-Kointon says and high five's with his friend. They look happy.

"How much money you think we will get from this snake?" Arfang asks. Kointon scratch his head and replies.

"I don't know. Maybe 400 or 500 dollars. It will be enough for a month or two before a new contract."-Kointon respond and hid his staff. Arfang nodded and grab the cage to look at the snake.  
>"It's a really nice specimen. We got really lucky with this." Arfang says and stood up. "Let's head back, the sun will hide itself soon." Kointon nodded and they headed back to the city.<br>When they reached the city they had to show which sells animals and insects and which can be bred in house. They receive 500 dollars, which was good. A few days later the snake was sell for 80 dollars by girl from Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>Poland, North part of Bytow, One day after buying snake.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was summer in Poland. The school was close and children got a full two month break from it. It was time for parties, doing many thing and meeting friends. In one city there was a not too big house on the edge of the city. It had clean white walls and black tiles. In the middle of the front garden was Sakura tree bought from Japan. Near the door was written the surname "Karzynska'(in polish language Karzyńska).<p>

In one room with two wooden tables, one bookshelf and two big pictures of Sakura trees and a Japaneze painting depicting one of their old gods, perhaps Shinigami, their version of a reaper. On the wardrobe were two was an ape and the second was smaller, it was a bat. A bed was standing near one table where there was a computer on it. Next to it was a chair on which was sitting teenager girl with long blond hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt and short blue jeans.

Her name was Annie (Ania in Polish). An teenager of eighteen years with a normal life. Now she was alone. Her parents were diplomats. They were presently deployed in Iraq to help people and try to make the government more Annie was sitting on her chair, or rather, laying on it. She was tired. The afternoon sun was bright like hell. It was 35 degrees on thermometer. There wasn't any wind or a cloud in the sky. Just blue sky. Annie was liked summer but today she hated it.

But today two things make her happy; first was a snake which she bought on the internet. A dark-purple Atheris Hispida, or commonly known, the rough-scaled bush viper. When she saw that snake on internet she fell in love with it. When she told this to her parents they didn't see why not and allowed her to buy it. She immediately bought a terrarium for it. It was quit big:50×40×30 centimeter. It got some sticks and earth and also a small place for water. Annie was proud of herself when she built it. And the second thing that made her happy was...

*Crying*

Annie looked at door and thought.

_"It's seem she woke up."-_and she headed towards the room opposite hers. The room was painted in white-pink paint. There was a wardrobe with cloths. On the ground was laying some plastic blocks for fun and some mascots like bear, ape, and some picture drawing by a no more than one year child. Annie walked to the bed where her sister was lying. She has got short brown hair and brown eyes.

_"So innocent."_ -Annie thought. She held her sister in her arms and tried to calm her. 

"Shhh, Shhh calm down. I'm here. Your sister is here."She says with a caring and warm voice. Her sister starts to slowly stop crying and starts to look at Annie. She smiles warmly and softly says.

"Come on Katharine(Katarzyna in Polish or Kasia in short) show me your smile. Smile." Kasia looked at her sister and a small smile was shown on her face. After another second a big smile was on her face and every sight of crying was gone.

"Come on, let's eat something. You must me hungry don't you agree?"-She looked at her sister who just waves her little hand. They went to the kitchen and Annie made her milk and Annie make for herself some bread. Kasia was drinking like crazy and Annie looked amused while looking at her sister while eating bread with eggs.

After breakfast Annie walked her sister to her room and gave her some crayons and watched how she drawing wasn't showing anything special, just some scribbles, but Annie smiled and was saying "that she drawing better and better." When the parents are away she wants to see that smile on her sisters face as long as she can. The time was passing and soon was evening. Katharina was tired but wouldn't fall asleep. Annie grabbed her and placed her in her bed kissing her forehead before she put her turn off lights and close door while looking at the crib and smiled. She went to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower.

"Tomorrow I will get my snake. I hope it will not be aggressive. I don't want something to happen to Katharine." She sighed while she was thinking. She wanted to protect her sister. She will do anything to make her happy. She doesn't care about price. Her sister is the apple of her eye. It was the first time she felt she had a goal in life. Her parents were good people but most of the time weren't with them. The job they do takes a lot of time especially now when terrorists are very serious problem. They think they fight for god (Allah) but the truth is that they fighting for power, nothing more and nothing less.

nnie shook her head to stop thinking about it and turned off the shower. When she was ready she sat at her computer and looked like she didn't get any message. She checked the inbox and saw one. She opened and saw it was from her best friend Emilie (Emilia in Polish). She was asking how she doing. She was going to write but she phoned to her by Skype.

"Hello there Blondy. How"re you doing?" She asks.

"I'm fine. Kasia just fell asleep so I got free time. Also tomorrow I should get my snake. You wanna see him when he arrives ?" I ask curiosly. Emilie was quiet and finally answered.

"Why not, it's special in any way?"

"It's dark-purple Atheris Hispida, rough-scale bush viper. It was only one and very cheap. I've have luck. You may not find this snake on internet but others of Atheris you can find." I respond. I was happy. Emilie was quiet again and Annie asks her.

"You play StarCraft don't you?" Annie asks with a little annoyingly or impatiently with a little smile. Emilie shook herself and replied.

"What can I do? I love this game, and I'm trying to get to platinum. It will be my first time in such a high league, and this will be my personal victory." She responded with some mixed feelings because she was so focused. Annie just sighed, a smile on her features. Emilie was her friend from elementary school. She found out she loved games and especially the "StarCraft" series and her favorite race were Protoss. Annie was also playing it but not as often, her chosen race was Zerg. For her they were much easier to handle.

"Then I will call you when the snake arrives. See you then." Annie says.

"See you. Yeah I won!" Emilie's shout made Annie feel a painful ring in her ears. She rubbed her ear and hung up. She lay on the chair and gazed at the clock which is showed it was 9 PM. She sighed and turned off the computer. She lay to bed, and with surprising ease, fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>"Somewhere is space. Unknown location<strong>

* * *

><p>The structure was built from gold and silver material. It could feel the power of the nation who built it. A technology required to build that must be very advanced. The blue crystal that's emanating light are also special crystals with a big reserve of power. It was seen that these crystals were requested to create. <p>

A person wearing a golden belt and a green crystal embedded in the middle wearing an old purple coat with one arm layer was heading to a room. He had long dark hair which were woven into two braids. He also wore old the same color shawl on face. He was in deep thought, pondering. When the door opened it showed a room which looked like a meeting ground for very important individuals. A person stopped him and spoke with a voice deep as bass.  
>"En Taro Adun, high council. What is your request for calling me?"This stranger asked with respect. Above him were also persons like him but were cloaked in shadow. All one would see is that they were humanoid. Their garb was different however. They were wearing gold armor and blue coat not like this person below.<p>

"En Taro Adun, Zeratul. We called you because we found a new threat. The Overmind sent his virus to a planet called Earth, far beyond the Koprulu sector. For now it hasn't started its infection and the virus is anything-than-normal but we can't wait. The virus is very dangerous and can mutate an individual into something like a Cerebrate. Your orders are to go there and eliminate the threat." A councilor says. Zeratul just nodded and left. While he was heading to his destination he was in thoughts.

_"How has he sent it there? How has it passed without our notice? And a virus which can turn someone in Cerebrate. If it's really true then we have serious problems or.. no it can't be."_

Zeratul shook his head and reached for his communicator. When the face of another of his kind appeared he spoke.

"En Taro Adun, Executor Fenix."

"En Taro Adun, Zeratul. Why you calling? Has something happened?" The person called Fenix looked a bit worried. Zeratul nodded and replied,

"Yes. The Zerg virus left the Koprulu sector and has reached a heavily populated planet called Earth. A councilor said that the virus is special and can turn a single person into a Cerebrate. I will need your help toget there quickly." Zeratul spoke with worry tinged a bit with fear. Fenix was quiet for a moment and replied.

"I understand but before we can go we need to gather our force. This alone will take a week and to get there would take longer. If I calculate this correctly it will take a month. It really far from here." Fenix said with surety. He now started to think how that virus traveled such a distance without being noticed. Zeratul started thinking and said,

"I think we can ask the Terrans. I will do that and you gather as much of your forces as you can. You got 3 days." Zeratul said which Fenix nodded and cut the communication. Zeratul began his to call to his Terran friend. After few minutes a face appeared, aged at about 35 the terran had dark-brown hair peppered with gray and deep brown eyes appears.

"Hey Zeratul, it's been a long time. What is it? You look worried for a protoss." He says, looking closelyat his friend.

"Yes, something happened that should not have. A Zerg virus has reached a planet called Earth." Zeratul spoke. He shook his head in surprise and spoke to someone off screen,

"Matt check this planet called Earth." He says and waited for information about that planet. After moments pass by Matt spoke with a slight shake to his voice,

"Planet Earth is the homeworld of Terrans like us but they can't colonize space like us. On the planet is about 7 billion people. If the Zerg infect this world these people are doomed." Matt finished. James Raynor, leader of the group "Raynor's Raiders," turned to Zeratul.

"I can see now why you're calling me. You want us to help you right?" Jim says with smile. Zeratul nodded.

"Yes. We can't gather enough of our forces in such a short time, especially when time to reaching there will take a month. James Raynor, we will gather our forces in 3 days. Meet us in these coordinate." Zeratul sent them the coordinate. When it was received Jim nodded.

"Ok old friend. Meet us there in 3 days. We will see what we can do." Jim replied. 

"Thanks you James. You are truly friends of the Protoss." Zeratul spoke with pride.

"No problem buddy, see you there." Jim says and cuts the communication. Zeratul hid his communicator and walked to his ship, known as The Void Seeker, which he will take to Fenix' position hoping that the prophecy he found isn't starting now.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, next day<strong>

* * *

><p>Annie woke up fatigued. She couldn't sleep well. She blinked few times. There before her she saw a creature like a dog but much bigger and with two scythe like claw protruding from its back and tusks on both sides of its face. Annie blink again and the creature disappear. Annie rubbed the sleep from her eyes and shook her head.<p>

_"I think I'm too overworked."-_ Annie thought to herself and stood up to wash herself. She looked at the mirror and started to think.

_"Calm down, calm down. That was just illusion. Nothing real."_- She gave herself a light slap and smiled.

"Now to see how Kasia is feeling."-She didn't feel like getting dressed so she still wore her pajamas. She walked to her sisters room and looked at her. She was still sleeping. Annie smiled lovingly and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"She prepared bread, butter and some meat. She grabs knife and start to cut meat for smaller slices when suddenly she cut her finger. "Ouch!" Annie flinches and swears under her breath angrily and puts her finger in her mouth. After few minutes the wound stopped bleeding but it still stings. Ignoring it she finished her breakfast and prepared milk for Katharina.

When she was heading up she could hear her crying. She reached her room and walked to her bed. Kasia was crying, perhaps from a nightmare. Annie put down the bottle with milk and grabbed her sister and sat her on her arm and whispers,

"Shhh, Shhh. Don't worry. I'm here, everything will be alright. Nightmare Nightmare go away." Annie says with a warm voice making Katharina stop crying. Annie smiles and grabs bottle and gives it to her sister. Suddenly a ring from door could be heard. Annie walked down and opened the door. She saw a postman with a fair sized package.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Annie asks politely. The Postman looks at her and asks,

"AnnieKarzynska? Package number EL5741Q with snake, Cash on delivery so, right?" He looks at her. Annie nodded. He picked up a list and point something.

"Please sign there." Annie grabbed pen he give her, signed and give it back. The man put down the package and says,

"Thank you and have a nice day." He walks to his car to and drives away. Annie looked at the package and eagerly grabs it. She ran to a nearby table to put it down because it almost slipped out of her arm. She sighed in relief when the package was safe. She put down her sister. Then the phone rang. Annie looked to the phone and picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello. Who is this?" She asks curiously. No one's called here so early before. A man's voice came from other side. Annie had a bad feeling about this call.

"Miss Annie. I was chosen to deliver this message to you. I'm Captain James Cardon. I'm security leader of the government. It's about your parents. In the night between today and tomorrow (yesterday you mean!) there was a terrorist suicide attack where your parents were. In the explosion 20 were people and your parents included." A pause over the line.

"They are dead." The Captain spoke with great sincerity and sympathy, and also respect for the her parents. Annie was shocked to her core. She couldn't believe it.

"Mom and Dad are dead." A deep sorrow swept over her. "No, NO, NO! This is not happening! This is NOT happening! They couldn't die! They couldn't leave us they can't!" She was trembling and fell to her knees, the phone numbly leaves her hand. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. She was so shocked that she couldn't do anything. She couldn't even think.

Her baby sister was watching her sister not knowing why she was crying right now. She walked to her and looked in her eyes with her children eyes, Full of innocence. Annie saw them and hugged her sister. She cried. The Captain on the other side was silent, hating this part of his job. He knew how hard it is to deliver such message. He knew Annies' parents, was assigned to protect them and, over time, got to know them. They were a rare kind of people, people who where good, who didn't and don't seek power or money, always gave of themselves, and stove only for peace between people. And letting them die was his own failure. Especially when this led to leaving behind chldren like them. He couldn't forgive himself. He was suppose make sure something like that didn't happen yet had led to such tragedy.

"Annie slowly stopped crying, but she still was hugging her sister. She needed to be strong. She needed to protect her sister now. She can't be weak. She took some deep breaths to calm herself, picked up the phone, and spoke to him,

"I...I understand. Will the bodies will delivered to Poland?" She asked hoarsely. At least she wants to bury them in their garden near the Sakura tree. No expensive funeral. She couldn't stand all the people, how they say "they are sorry" for what happened. She hate that.

"Yes. The bodies will be delivered. They are on the plane now and soon it should soon land. I also send about 10 soldiers to help in funeral. Where would they be buried?" He ask solemnly.

"In the garden, near the Sakura tree." Annie responded with a calm but still trembling voice.

"Understood. The bodies should be in Poland in about 3-4 hours." He finished and took a deep breath before continuing. "I won't say that I understand your pain because I only lost friends. I just wanna express my condolences. That's all. Goodbye." The line went dead. Annie dropped the phone on the floor. She wiped tears from her eyes and face. She tried to smile to her sister and say,

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I will protect you. Even if I will need to fight the world or lose my humanity I will make you happy." Annie say with determination. It was her promise. She won't break it. She shook her head and stood up. She looked at the package and opened it. Inside was dark-purple snake with dark eyes. That made Annie feel better. She peered at the snake and says to herself, 

"At least we got new a member of the family." Annie says and opens the cage. She looked at the snake and slowly moved her hand out to reach him. The snake moved back and was looking at Annie's hand. It couldn't know that this girl will hurt her or not. He slowly moved his head toward her hand and licked her finger where the wound was. Annie felt a little pain but she ignored it. After a second the snake wrapped around Annie's arm, looking happy. Annie smirk and moved the snake near her sister. The snake licked her sister. Annie smiled and spoke warmly yet shakily,

"Looks like the snake like us." Annie says and then feel dizzy. "Wha..." Annie thought and fall on the floor unconscious. The virus was now in her and start to spread throughout her body slowly. The infection and mutation starts now.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hello there readers.span span style="font-style: normal;"I wanna explain something here:**

**1) The Terrans and people from Earth are not relativestrong(related) like in StarCraft universe. I made in thought "People on Earth are not only humans in universe." I explain that People in Koprulu sector were evolving earlier than people from Earth. That's why is so big jump between technology.**

**2) In this story Fenix live. There is no Queen of Blade because Jim was able to rescue Ker****r****igan.**

**3) Raynor's Raiders exist. They leave Son of Korhal after invasion on Tarsonis and rescue Kerrigan.**

**4)Jim is friend of Protoss because he help them fighting Zerg. Here also Overmind didn't attack Auir. ****T****hat is a big plot hole**

**5)The High and Dark Templar don't hate each other. They manage to find a way to avoid fight between their own kind. And that's lead to exist such unit like Stalker and Void ray.**

**"6)The virus which was infecting Annie will infect only her because it was only one virus. And was necessary to connect with blood. That's why Annie sister won't be infected. Maybe later but this will be in other way**

**7)I will use units from StarCraft 1 broodwar like also from StarCraft 2 WoL and HotS. I don't know how about HotS but for sure from SC1 and SC2 WoL.**

**8)A creature from illusion was as you can guess a zergling. It show up because of her destiny to became Cerebrate or Queen of Blades.**

**"For the end I will tell that her friend Emilie will be also in story. She will be how to say that very close to Annie after infection. That's all for now. Looking farward to new chapter. See you soon.**


	2. Pain in heart and what she became

**Next day, Annie's house**

Annie wake up with strong headache. Her sight was blurred. Each light, each move, every detail she was looked at make pain stronger. She try to get up but that only make pain even worse. "Dammit. What happen? I don't remember anything."-she thought and catch her head. "Shit, I feel I get back from some big party where I drunk too much." She try look around, but when she look at window, but when she saw window in the cornet of her eye not even head but also eyes start to hurt.

After minute her eyes start to adapt to the light. She slowly rise but when she stood she almost fall. If she not catch table she would fall. She look around and saw her sister laying on the floor. She quickly grab her and check everything is fine. She could hear her hearth beating but it was slow. Too slow for her. She immediately run with her to kitchen and prepare something to eat for her. She almost panic but she shock herself mentally and calm down. "Calm down. If you will hurry to much you will make more problem than solved them."-she thought and look around. She open fridge and pull out milk and poured it to small pot and heat it up. She also pull out bottle for Kasia. When milk was heat up she poured it to bottle and shake her sister to wake her up.

She rubbed her eyes. She was looking like she would fall asleep in any second. When her sister was looking at her Annie could have feeling that's she glare at her but she ignore it. She give her sister milk and was looking at her while she was drinking it. Annie could say she was hungry. She head to salon and look at clock. It was 6 AM. Annie shock her head. She remember that when she looked at clock it was 8 AM. She grab phone which was near and look at date. It was 3 July. _"I was unconscious for whole day!?"- _Annie thought with fear. She wasn't scared about herself. She was scared about her sister which soon will end just 2 years.

"I'm sorry, Kasia. I'm sorry for leaving you."-Annia hug her sister and said that with sorrow in voice. She wouldn't forgive herself if something happen to her. When she stop hug she look at her sister. Kasia was glaring at her, most specific at her eyes. Annie was confused why she was glaring at her and she say.

"Hey, sis. Why are you glaring at me? I got something on my face, or something?"-Annie ask little mixed. Her sister just mover hand like she want point out. Annie after second realize what her sister want to tell her and she lay her sister on count. After that she went to bathroom and look at mirror. She froze. She couldn't believe what she was seen. Her eyes, her deep, blue eyes where now gold. She could swear they are glowing like lamps. She slowly walk away from the mirror and catch her head. She wasn't sure she had hallucinations, lost her mind or something else. She just couldn't believe. She run from bathroom to garden. Then she get another mental shock.

When she stopped she was looking at two graves. Then memories came back to her. She remember she was talking with someone who tells her that her parents die in terrorist attack. She was on the border of mental broken. She fall on the knees and shout with pain in voice and tears in eyes. She was crying for 5 minutes. She couldn't believe that her parents are dead. She couldn't believe that her parents left her alone with sister.

"Why?! Why you had to die!? Why…!?"-Annie shout holding herself for the shoulders. The pain in her chest was killing her. She would rip her ribs apart to eliminate the pain in chest.

"Why you break a promise?! You promise you will come back!? (sniff) Particularity you came back. But not as you promise! Now I need care of my sister alone and I don't know what to do. How Am I suppose to get money for food for Kasia?"-Annie couldn't stop trembling. Her body and voice was trembling unnaturally. She kneel on the ground and crying. Her world was falling apart. When she was crying her snake came to her and hiss attracted Annie. She look at him and say.

"Now only you and sister remain. But who... ah yes. The soldiers who came with bodies. At least they don't steal a think or something."-she give sad smile and wiped her tears. She stood up and went back to house. She grab her snake which wrapped up her arm. When she was inside she look at her sister which fall sleep. She grab her and whisper.

"Now there is only three of us. We need to take care of each other. Don't worry."-she say and her eyes start shining. "I will protect you."-she say in deadly voice.

**Char. The Primary Hive Cluster **

Char. Hot, volcanic planet. It main planet of the Swarm. From this place Overmind control all Zerg in Koprulu sector. Under him there are Cerebrate who are some kind of general of the Zerg.

Overmind was pleased as Zerg capture next planet called Helion. The Swarm was stronger in each born Zerg. And soon it will be more strong thanks to new Cerebrate born from Terran girl. Overmind knew that mutation of that virus will take time. He also knew that Protoss gather force to eliminate treat, but their preset will only accelerate evolution.

Overmind call to one of his Cerebrate called Daggoth.

"Daggoth, answered to my call."-Overmind say.

"I'm here Overmind."-Daggoth respond with respect.

"Be aware Cerebrate. On far planet called Earth is infected Terran which will be the greatest of my agent. But now she is weak, and I know the pain she feel now. But that pain will make her stronger. I will be pleased with her. But Protoss and Terran made move. They wanna eliminate her. I know she will survive but I wanna send you to planet near Earth called Mars. Settle there and prepare your Brood to help her if this will be necessary. Go now, and protect my prize."-Overmind say.

"By your will Overmind."-Daggoth respond and cut off. Overmind knew she will be stronger for any of the Cerebrate but he don't want to lose such potential for his mistake.

**Zeratul's Void Seeker**

Zeratul was heading to meeting place with Fenix, and his Terran friend Raynor from where they will head to Earth. Zeartul was full of thoughts and couldn't concentrate on anything. His thoughts were circulated about his mission. How Overmind send that virus. The Earth was really far away from here and Zeratul couldn't find answer why he send virus there.

"Time to reach destiny, 10 minutes"-computer say waking Zeratul from his thoughts. He scratch his head and look at monitors. He look at sensors. On it was show his destiny. Mar Sara. The Terran formerly colony, after Zerg attack. Now it's no one planet. Mar Sara was the closed planet from heading to Earth. Other screen was showing him Protoss fleet which was gathering on journey to Earth. Zeratul, even while he saw Protoss fleet, he still was nervous. Soon his radar catch another signal. Non Protoss, but Terran. Soon it will go out from hyperspace tunnel. As do him.

"Time to reach destiny 30 second."-computer say. Zeratul was still looking at monitors. Soon his ship went off from hyperspace tunnel. When he went off Zeratul could see 9 Carriers, 30 Void Rays, 30 Phoenix, 50 Scouts, and 3 arbiters. Soon from his left went Terran Battlecruiser. Hyperion. Zeratul contact with Hyperion. After few second he get respond from James Raynor.

"I see we make in 2 days to reach here, friend."-Zeratul say. Jim smiled and nodded.

"Seems so. I can also see Force you and Fenix gather. Impressive."-Jim say with respect. While looking on his right. He know how Protoss react on Zerg threat.

"We will wait one day and then we will heading to Earth. I hope we will make in time before Zerg will take large amount of Earth land."-Zeratul say with worry. Jim nodded. They knew how fast Zerg can spread especially when no one is disturbing them. The hole planet can fall in half month if you will leave them alone.

"Don't worry to much Zeratul. If you will worry so much, they you will die to earlier."-Jim jokes. Zeratul chuckle a little making him feel a bit better. Soon another came to their conversation. It was Fenix.

"En Taro Adun, James, Zeratul."-Fenix say with respect.

"En Taro Adun, Fenix."-They both said in the same time what make them chuckle a little. Fenix just sigh and say.

"Zeratul our force will gather in 24 hours. Then we can head to Earth."-Fenix report. Zeratul nodded. Jim knew if they won't stop Zerg the Earth will be wiped out. He almost knew the pain of lost twice. But he didn't felt it. And he don't want someone feel it as well.

"So now we need only wait. See you then."-Jim hung up. Fenix as well. Zeratul was left alone is his ship waiting for tomorrow. For now this is th eonly thing they can do now.

**Earth, Evening**

Annie was tired. She had no desire for anything. She just want to get to bed and sleep. But it was still too early. Kasia was sleeping in her room. And Annie was sitting on her chair with turn on computer but she don't know what to do. She was got several problem. First money. Her parent were got money in bank but after their death she can't take them because bank need prove of she is their daughter, and also tons of paper works. She has no strength for that. The second problem was school. Of course she has still full break but what after break will end. She can't leave her sister alone, and she can't pay for baby sitting. Next problem was taxes. She hasn't got any income but there is still tax from ground. In Poland she think taxes is for everything. Annie was in trouble and she can't handle it alone. She know on person who could help her but she wasn't sure. Emilie.

Annie turn on Skype and start calling to Emilie. She didn't respond. Annie get worry. Why she didn't respond. After her parents death she became little paranoid. After second call she respond.

"Hey hey. Sorry. I was in toilet. So why are you calling? Something happen?"-Emilie ask didn't know anything. She was always happy and got smile on her face. Annie was quiet for a little, didn't know how to say what she want to say. She bit her lips nervously and bad thing was creating in her mind. What is she won't help? What if she abandon me? Emilie was watching Annie with little worrying.

"Annie what happen? You're nervous."-Emilie say looking at Annie who was starting tremble. Annie look at Annie and ask.

"Can... Can you come to me. I need talk to someone but this conversation is not on the internet. Please can you come? I need help."-Annie finish almost crying. She really need help. Emilie look shocked and say,

"I will be in 10. NO! 5 minute!"-Emilie say and end conversation. Annie was looking at monitor. She wan on edge mental break again. Talking about her parents, It was too much for her. But no how much she will suffer she can't break down. It was impossible. And that make her even feel even greater pain. If she would break down she at least wouldn't feel pain. Annie wiped out tears.

When Emilie came Annie was sitting in her room on bed. Her eyes were glowing with sadness and tears were gathering in here eyes. Emilie slowly approached to her and ask.

"Annie what happen? What's so important to say it only between us?"-Emilie say with worry and sad in eyes. She was worry about her best friend and person who is like sister to her. Annie look at Emilie with her glowing eyes making Emilie confused but not scared. Annie finally say.

"It's about my parents. They...They die. In terrorist attack. Suicide attack. With them die other 28 people or something like that. I... I can't take it. What am I suppose to do? I can't do anything to help me or sister?"-Annie say with trembling voice almost crying. She hid her face in hands and start crying. Emilie sat next to her and pat her on back.

"Don't worry. I will help you. I won't leave you. You're one which I care the most. What ever come at us I will stand against this with you. Together we are strong."-Emilie say with calm and full of warm in voice sound. Hearing this Annie feel like calm back to her and start think clarity. She knew why she like Emilie. Because what ever bad happen to her Emilie was always with her helping her, aid her. She was truly her friend.

"Now. We need go rest it's almost night and we are tired. Sleep should help you."-Emilie say. Annie nodded with little smile. Emilie stood and head out from Annie's room. Annie ask.

"Where you going?"

"I going to inform my parents I will stay with you. I will explain them situation. They will understand."-Emilie smile and grab her phone. Emilie walk to guests room and star a call. After few second her mother pick up the phone.

"Hey, Emilie what happen? You run from house like bolt."-Emilie mother ask with little confused. Emilie take big breath and say.

"A lot of happen, especially for Annie, he-"-Emilie don't finish because her mother interrupted her.

"Wait the news is start."-her mother say. Emilie have mouth open. News are more important. Emilie shock her head and sigh.

"_In today news. In Iraq was another terrorist attack. In it die 20 people including two Polish diplomat. Tomasz and Anita Karzynscy. Polish MFA say that this will not take lightly and will open support American military to fight against Islams terrorists. In other news..."_

Emilie mother froze. She gasp and say.

"I know what are you suppose to tell. I know what are you planning. Don't worry. I give you permission. Take care of Annie."-Emilie mother say and hang out. Emilie stood a few second and finally she back to herself.

"_Well, that was quickly."-_Emilie thoughtand hide her phone. She went back to Annie which was sitting now in her pajama. Annie look at Emilie and ask.

"How they react?"-Annie look at Emilie with bit worry. Emilie took big breath making Annie more nervously.

"Wellllll...My mother was shock, I don't know how about Dad, perhaps will be as well. Mother say I should take care of you so I can stay here. She didn't mention how long so~ I think I can stay permanently."-Emilie say with bit awkward in voice. Annie was glad to hear that news. Emilie sigh and smile to Annie.

"Well... Where I will sleep now?"-Emilie ask. Annie look at Emilie with expression saying 'What'. Emilie sigh and say.

"If I have to stay with you I need place to sleep."-Emilie say while shrug her shoulder. Annie just realize what Emilie say and facepalm and laugh.

"Ahh. Sorry. I think I'm too sleepy to think. You can sleep..."-Annie didn't finish. She just blush a little. Emilie look at Annie with curiosity and say.

" 'Can sleep' Where?"-Emilie ask. Annie respond with embarrassing.

"with me in my bed."-Annie say almost whisper in the end, blush like tomato, hiding her face in hands. Emilie was looking at Annie with shock but also curiosity eyes. Emilie start to think but she shock her head. She was getting perverts thoughts. Emilie slap her self and thought.

"_Emilie STOP! This is bad! You can't think like that! I'm not that kid of girl! She is your friend!"_-Emilie was fighting with her thoughts. She was liking Annie but as a friend. But react of Annie while she was blushing... Emilie shock her head again. Annie take a look at Emilie while still cover her face in hands.

"Why?"-Emilie ask looking bit embarrassing. Annie say.

"Because I think I will got nightmare and I don't know how I will react when nobody won't be near me."-Annie respond. Emilie smile and say.

"Ok just give time... Can I borrow pajama. I don't have any here."-Emilie say while smile stupid. Annie chuckle and hive her black pajama. After Emilie take shower and put on her pajama they head to bed. Annie was in bed and Emilie slowly went to bed. For her this was very awkward. Emilie just smile and fall asleep. **Time to Terran and Protoss arrival:1 month.**

**Char, Primary Hive Cluster **

Overmind sense that her new agent fall sleep. He could now invite her mind to communicate with her. Earlier he wasn't sure to do it. A shock could break her and make her useless. But now he was sure. He focus and try to reach her. It took almost hour to reach her.

He found that she wasn't dreaming only floating in endless darkness. Here he could talk with her how much he want.

**In Annie mind**

Annie was in dark place. No light, no walls, nothing. Just she and sphere of darkness. She saw she was floating. She could feel anything. Yet she felt something. Like someone was watching her. Something unnatural, something that shouldn't exist. Annie look around but she didn't saw anything. When she was floating after few minute she felt something.

Some kind of liquid. It was sticky. Annie turn over and saw she was laying in it. A purple, sticky liquid. She stood momentary and look around. This liquid was everywhere. She was in the middle of somewhere. She could still feel the same presence. Something tell her she should move forward. She hesitantly move forward. She look around nervously and say.

"Hello? Anybody is here? Please answered me."-Annie called but without result. Only silent respond her. She was still moving forward and that kind of presence was still with her but stronger with each move.

"Welcome Terran." A voice say with authority. Annie was shocked. Who say it. She thought she was alone here. She was still moving forward.

"Yes, come closer to me."-Voice say again. Annie was full of doubt. She should trust this voice. What if this is nightmare. Annie shock her self and expression of scary was showing on her face.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. I want to talk."-voice say again. Annie respond.

"Talk? About what?"-she ask. Voice say with amused.

"About who or what are you and what you become." Annie stopped move because she finally saw who was saying to her. A mass build of muscle, meat and carapace. From each side were protruding spikes. But what shock her the most in the middle was one big eye. The eye was looking at her, focus on her and only for her. She could swear that this eye piercing her. The eye finally say.

"Greeting Terran. I'm the Overmind. The eternal will of the Swarm."-Voice announced. Annie was shock. She start trembling and fall on her knees. This aura, this pressure of power was crushing her. Everything was telling her to run. But she couldn't. Overmind was looking at her and say.

"You should not fear me Terran. There is bigger treat coming for you. I will kill you and perhaps those who you willing to protect."-Overmind say. Annie stop trembling and look at Overmind. His body was pulsing making Annie almost vomit, but she didn't do this. She slowly stood up and ask.

"What...What treat is coming? What happening? How you can be real?"-Annie demand answered. Overmind look at her and winked. He respond.

"First I know you can be shocked. You was thinking we are not real. That we exist only in something you call 'game'. But the true is we exist in far land called Char in sector Koprulu."-Overmind say. Annie was shock but what make her worry the most was the treat.

"What kind of treat is coming?"-She ask.

"The Protoss and Terran are coming to eliminate you. They will be here in month. But don't worry. You have great power. Power greatest even my Cerebrates looking weaker compere to you. You will be greatest of my agent. You will be respond only to me. No body else. I will give you power to protect those two Terran with you."-Overmind say. Annie didn't know how to respond. Overmind continue his speaking.

"Two days ago you have been infected with my virus. You remember that day you faint?"-Overmind ask. Annie nodded. "This creature was infected special created virus which will grand you power. Your eyes is firs step in evolving. In month you will be complete but right now you are able to create your own brood."-Overmind say. Annie was frozen. She was infected by something what should not exist. She realize that if Zergs exist and she has been infected she is no longer human. She almost fall in depression but then light ignite in her mind. It was memory of moment she make promise. She promise she will do anything to protect her family even in cost of humanity. Annie then realize. If she can create brood, she can dominate world. What make safe world for her sister. Annie look at Overmind and stood up. She say.

"You telling me I can create brood? And I will answered only to you?"-She ask with more confident.

"Yes, you will answered only to me."-Overmind respond. Annie smiled and say.

"Then I accept your offer. I will serve you but try something to harm my family and I will turn against to you!"-Annie shout. Overmind was silent for few second and say.

"Don't worry I will not do something to lose such potential as you. I will promise you if you will serve me well your family will be safe."-Overmind answered. Annie was happy she can truly now protect her family. She got only one question now.

"How Am I start my brood? I don't have any resource and drone to start."-Annie say. Overmind look at her and say.

"Don't worry, Just think about larva. In that virus that infect you I put every DNA of the Zerg you can create. Kill and evolve. Dominate this world and make it your."-Overmind say and his body was star vanish. Then Annie wake up.

**Annie house. Her room.**

Annie wake up suddenly. She was breathing heavily, and was wet from sweat. She was try to calm down. She gulp and look at her hand which were trembling. She shock her head and try remember everything from the dream. Overmind. Zerg. Prtoss. Terrans. Power. Infected. She look around and saw Emilie was in her bed. Yeah she remember how she ask her for it. This making her blush a little. But she shock her head and stood up and walk to window. When she was standing and looking at her hand just then she realize. How her body change. Her senses, her body everything was improved. Her sight was better now she could saw every details in 100 meters. She could feel stronger. She could now match strong boys in her school. But she remember that she still evolve.

"_Zerg infection huh? How this happen any way? Doesn't matter now anyway. I will protect them. I just think I would be able to infect them with this same virus."-_Annie thought but shock her head. She won't take them free will. Especially them. She will infect her sister when she will grow up but only if she will to do so. But how about Emilie. She shock her head. It's no time to think about such thing. She got much more problem.

While she was standing near window Emilie woke up. Annie saw this and ask.

"Sleep well?"-she ask with good mood. Emilie stretched out and look at Annie which hwas in good mood. Emilie winked few times to clear he sight and respond.

"Yeah, I sleep well. And I also see you are in good mood. What happen during the night?"-Emilie ask. Annie could swear she heard pervert tone in her voice. Annie shock her head and say.

"I finally know what happen to me. What with these eyes. I've been infected."-Annie say calmly. Emilie froze. Emilie try understand what Annie told her but without succeed. Annie giggle and say.

"I become the greatest of agent of the Overmind. I will be protect my sister and you. I will soon explain everything."-Annie say and smile making Emilie more shock and confused.

**A/N: UFFFFFFF! I finally finish making this chapter. In the about 1k words I was got crisis of writing but when I finally get about my self to do it. And when I start I finish in about 4k. Lol right? Anyway in next chapter Annie will explain everything and first Hatchery. I plan also do about maybe 10 chapter about conquer the Earth because of government and military which in our time is strong enough to fight will small force of the Zerg which will complicate Annie plans but this in future chapter. I don't want to spoilers to much. Then see you soon.**


	3. Zerg, Beauty and painfull Past

Annie was standing and Emilie was half laying on bed. They were looking on each other. Annie was smiling and had close eyes which were also smiling. Emilie was looking at her with open mouth and shock on her face. Emilie try understand what Annie told her but she couldn't grind it. Annie open eyes and say.

"Don't worry Emilie. I will explain everything today but I need get shower."

She smiled and go to bathroom taking shower. She prepare herself cold shower. She thought that this will help to calm her down.

She enter to shower and turn on the water. When cold water reach her she could feel, it's began to appear goosebumps. A water was cover all her body. Her nipples began to be hard, her hold body was getting harder because of water. But also the water calm her down. She could feel her heart was beating now in normal rate. She move her head up to water wash her face. She grab hands and move hair from face. She was thinking about something else. For now she throw Emilie from mind and focus on what is really matter. Protoss and Terrans. She need to do something. She need build hatchery. But how. She do not know how to splice sequences. Annie grab her head.

"_Think Annie, Think! You should know it. Overmind..."_-Annie then realize something. He didn't told her how to do it. She feel anger coming to her she smash her fist on the wall. She look at place where she hit. She was shock when she saw small hole in wall. She look at her hand and saw some scratched. Then she felt another shock. She saw how her scratched slowly but faster, than any human can heal by him self, healed. She was seen how her scratched slowly vanished leaving no mark. She move few times hand to see if everything alright. After check she turn off shower and walk off of it. She dry herself and put up white panties and bra she found in drawer.

After that she head back to her room and saw Emilie which was holding her snake. When she notice Annie she put down it and say.

"I see you are finished..."-Emilie finish almost whisper when she look at Annie. Her white almost pale skin was shining when sun was falling at her. Her smooth skin was pleasing to touch it. Her smooth, pink limp was just saying to kiss them. Emilie blushed hard what notice Annie which also blushed a little.

"_Emilie stop thinking! What are you doing! What if she will misunderstood!? How I will explain this to her?!"-_Emilie thought shocking her head and shacking it.

"_Annie calm down. Easy, easy I... Come on! Get thous stupid, pervert thoughts out of your head! It's not place and time for such thing!"_-Annie slap herself and look at Emilie. Annie pursed her lips and say.

"Emilie!"-Annie say laud getting Emilie attention. Annie was nervous and she was full of doubts to say it or not. If she say but she will reject her she don't know what she would do. But if she won't say it this feeling will kill her. After few second of silent Annie finally say.

"Emilie...I...need tell you something very...important."-Annie say still full of doubts but she slap her self mentally and continue.

"We were friends for a very long time, but after time I was starting to look at you different. I don't know how to say it. My mind is full of doubts and I don't know I should tell this."-Annie say. Emilie was looking at Annie blushing knowing what she mean. Emilie felt it the same but she couldn't take her courage to say a thing, yet Annie was confessing her feelings. Emilie was felt she need to do something or she will explode.

"So, I need to say it. I lo-!"-Annie couldn't finish because of Emilie who was kissing her. Annie has wide open eyes, blushing, feelings she could faint from shock, but also she felt happy. Emilie was thought in the same way. Her soft lips was touching with Emilie lips. Her hole body was in fire. She needed air but she won't to end this. She saw how Emilie hand were moving to Annie face and grab it to don't fall back.

After minute Emilie stop kissing Annie which were gasping because of needed air. They looked at themselves and Annie say.

"That...was..."-Annie start.

"Amazing."- and Emilie finished. They were on fire inside. They could feel warm breath from each other. They look at themselves with lust in their eyes. Annie was slowly reaching Emilie breast, and Emilie Annie butt. They were starting to kissing each other but suddenly.

***Crying***

They pull from each other and they chuckle. Annie say.

"No lemons now, huh?"-she smiled.

"I guess."-Emilie respond with amused but also disappointing tone. Annie just sigh hand and move to wardrobe to choose cloths. She choose dark-blue jeans and red T-shirt. She also gave Emilie black pants and dark-blue shirt. Annie make her hair into ponytail and Emilie keep her hair free. Annie say to Emilie.

"I will take care of Kasia and you maybe prepare something for eat?"-Annie ask. Emilie smiled and nodded. When Emilie left Annie blushed like fire.

"_I made it! I wasn't reject. I'm surprise that Emilie thought the same way."-_Annie look at roof and thought.

"_I'm curiosity how my parents would react to my love to Emilie?"_-Annie thought but she just sigh with relief and smile. She went to her sister room. Kasia was crying, perhaps from hungry. Annie smiled and grab her up.

"What's there sis? Are you hungry~? Don't worry, I will prepare something to eat for you huh?"-Annie ask with melody voice, making Kasia stop crying and smiled a little. Annie chuckle and try to pat her sister head but she stopped. She look at her hand, most specific and her nails. They change colors. From natural to something like green-brown color. She also saw they are much harder and longer. Worrying she will hurt her sister she fall back her hand and only kiss her in the forehead making Kasia laugh in her baby voice. Hearing this Annie felt familiar warm. In her mind show herself Emilie, but Annie shock herself and thought.

"_Why she showed in before my eyes. I must truly fall in love with her, hehe"_-Annie chuckle in mind. She look at Kasia and walk down the stairs to kitchen. While she was going down she smelled that made that made even more hungry. She could smelled baguette with garlic butter, green tea, bread and meat. It wasn't very expensive breakfast but so basic breakfast was more that enough for her. When she enter the kitchen everything was prepared, only baguette was still cooking in oven. Emilie was just grabbing knives for her and Annie.

Annie sit on chair and put Kasia on her thighs and start eating. After few minute of girl talk and laugh Emilie ask.

"So... what are you planing to do now?"-Emilie look at Annie. Blond girl stop eating ad look at Emilie without expression. Kasia was playing with spoon and perhaps was imagining playing on drums.

"I think I will need hatchery. This will be priority. Without it I won't be able to do anything, but I don't know how to spawn drone, and I have worry if they would harm you or Kasia."-Annie look at her sister with warm sight, what makes her sister moving left and right, perhaps dancing. Emilie was quiet for few second and say.

"Maybe, just think about it. About drone and pow ready."-Emilie say throw her hand in the air. Annie look at Emilie and chuckle.

"If this would be..."-Annie almost laugh but she stopped and think. Emilie look at her with expression saying "See". Annie look at Emilie and say.

"Take my sister and come with me. Let's try your idea."-Annie smirk. Emilie nodded and grab Kasia who was got mixed expression. Emilie smile to her and look at her. Kasia just got open mouth and do nothing else. Annie move to doors leading outside. Emilie fallow her with Kasia on her arm. They move through garden and head to forest which was belong to her family, now to her. It was got 2 km square with garden and home area. After 10 minute of walking they stopped. Annie look around to make sure no one is watching. She was little too overprotecting now but she can't help about that. The area was isolate with metal fence but there was situation someone enter to their possession but it was nothing serious. Someone was just curios.

Annie concentrate her self and move hand forward. She was thinking about drone. They many information was flying through her head. A voice like Overmind but not him spoke in her head.

_Swarm Evolutionary Stage: Zero_

_Cerebrate Bio-Energy: 100/200_

_Cerebrate Bio-Genesis: 15/cycle + consuming materials which can be turn to Bio-Energy_

_Swarm Bio-Energy: Negligible_

_Swarm Bio-Genesis: None_

_Requirement for Evolution _

_+Hatchery_

Annie thought a little.

"_So I need Hatchery first. Well, it's should be obviously but I was sure you need drone at first. Whatever. But I have enough this 'Bio-Energy' to 'build' Hatchery?"-_Annie was wondering and them the same voice say.

_'Hatchery-prime build of the Zerg Swarm. Generates lavas. Unlock following DNA: Drone, Overlord. Unlock fallowing DNA building which can be mutate: Spawning Pool, Hydralisk Den, Evolution Chamber. Unlock ability to mutate: Burrow.'_

Annie was unsure was to do but she shock her head and thought about hatchery. After second 2 meter away from them show off a purple something which was moving up and down like it was mutating. It was cover in purple liquid which was perhaps creep. She could feel the bio-energy which she was got move from her to place where is not mutating Hatchery.

Annie fall on the ground on her knees and start breathing heavily, like she run marathon. Emilie walk to her and kneel.

"Are you alright?"-she ask worrying. Kasia was looking at Annie with sad expression. Annie look them and smile tiredly. Her sight was blurring and soon she faint. She don't remember what happen after she faint.

**Hyperion, Command Bridge**

On the bridge was quiet now only few people monitoring engine, and other stuff. There were two marines guarding place but right now they were talking about something. Perhaps about they new trip, this time on Earth. On the middle were standing two people looking at space map. One was young about 28 years black hair men wearing Commander suit. It was Matt Horner second in command and captain of Hyperion. Opposite him was Jim Raynor looking on the map. Matt Horner sigh and say.

"Well, in 30 minute all available Protoss force will be gather. Them we will head up upon Earth. You think we will found a large force of the Zerg up there, Commander?"-Matt look at Jim with worrying In eyes. Jim look at him and smile.

"Don't worry Matt. Even if we will face Zerg up there there will be not enough of them to kill all of us. But I have bad feelings, like someone will be watching over that new treat, but maybe this is my imagination."-Jim shock head and smiled crookedly. Matt just nodded. Then one of the men on bridge say.

"Commander, The Protoss want to speak with you."

"Connect."-Jim say. After second a two Protoss face show off on the map.

"En Taro Adun James Raynor."-First say.

"En Taro Adun, Zeratul, Fenix."-Jim smiled. Fenix just nodded.

"Friend we in 25 minute we will be ready. Our force is 20 Carriers, 75 Scouts, 60 Feniks and 5 Arbiters. Our ground units will be count in about 5000 unit including war machines. Only such many we could gather in such low time."-Zeratul say. Jim could sear he could hear nervously voice. But he throw that thought from mind.

"We calculate that this new Cerebrate won't be able to gather enough force against us, especially, when you will help us."- Fenix say. Jim nodded. Zeratul then ask question which Jim was shocked.

"James, how Kerrigan. Is she fine?"-Zeratul ask. Jim was freeze when he heard that question. Jim look on ground with sad expression. Zeratul quickly understand he shouldn't ask that.

"I'm sorry my Friend. I shouldn't-"

"Don't worry. You just worry about her. She is fine. Her state is still got critical state but it's stable. It pass 2 month from event on New Gettysburg. Her state didn't get better but it also didn't get worse."-Jim say with sad smile and try looking like he is fine but they knew he is far from fine.

**Flashback **

**New Gettysburg**

In the broken city could be heard sound of fighting. Shouting, crying, sound of firing guns and cannons was all what you could hear there. In broken Terran base were defending them self quiet large units of Terrans. The leader was women in red hair and green eyes wearing Ghost suit and holding gun.

"Sergeant take 5 men and move to the right, Help those tanks. You take with you 3 Firebats and help on the front!"-Kerrigan order and shoot another 2 Zerglings coming tower her. She look at battlefield. She look around and saw mutalisks coming to them.

"MEN! Shoot down those mutalisks. Tanks fire at will!"-Kerrigan order and shoot one mutalisk meanwhile avoiding mutalisk is glaive wurm. She rolled on the ground and saw hydralisk breaking the wall. She aim at it fire few times killing it.

"We are under massive Zerg attack! We need evac!"-she shout and fire to another few zerglings.

**On Bucephalus**

Mengsk was watching everything. He look at his clock closing in and hid in pocket. He then say.

"Belay that order. We're moving out."-he order without thoughts. Jim was shocked and say.

"What?! You're not just gonna leave them?!-Jim was in fury. If he could he would kill Mengsk instant. Jim was on Hyperion when this happen.

"All ships prepare to move away from Tarsonis on my mark."-Mengsk order. All ship expect one prepare to leave.

"Damn you Arcturus! Don't do this!"-Jim hissed with anger. Jim smash fist with panel control and order.

"Prepare dropships and wraiths! We gonna save them!"-Jim order and head off from the bridge to prepare himself. Before he leave he say to Matt.

"Matt try to move Hyperion as close as you can to place where they are!"-Jim say and leave bridge. Matt turn to everyone and say.

"Engine on full power! Shield and weapons free! Move to locations of our men! Shoot every Zerg you saw!"-Matt order everyone start doing his job.

"Put me on the line to whole ship. I inform crew about this!"-Matt order. One nodded and say.

"Chanel open!"-Matt needed and start his speak.

"To all people on Hyperion. This is Matt Horner a captain of Hyperion. Arcturus Mengsk make unforgiving think. He left our men on Taronis to Zerg! He order to all ship to leave Tarsonis but we won't do this! We are heading to rescue them! All units prepare to drop! We will rescue them!"-Matt say. He could say shouting of crew nearest bridge.

It's seams everyone notice strange actions of Mengsk. This what happen was just needed to rebel. Strange. At first they rebel against Confederacy. Now they rebel against Mengsk. Ironic. Soon 5 dropship were ready to deploy. Hyperion was 10 km above place where Kerrigan was.

**In Hangar **

Units were running there and back. All personal was in alert mode. Marines were checking weapons and heading to dropships. Captains were giving orders to units. Everyone was in hurry. Jim was watching everything from behind wearing his marines suits.

"_Hold a bit longer, Sarah. Soon we will be ready to help you."_-Raynor thought and move to dropship.

"All dropship. 1 minutes to start."-Aduitant announced. Captains were hurrying their men even faster. Shouting and orders were hearing in hangar. Jim run to free dropship and give order.

"Prepare wraiths. We will need air support against mutalisks!" Soon he get answered.

"12 Wraiths are prepared. They will wait with start until you get out from Hyperion."-One of the Captain of Wraith respond.

"Got it. Let's move men. We got ass to save and ass to kick!"-Jim say and dropship start to turn on engines.

**Hyperion Bridge**

Matt was watching map looking at horde of Zergs attack Kerrigan position. They were 8 km from them. Soon small trembling were could feels.

"What happening?"-Matt ask.

"Sir, waves of mutalisks saw as and start they assault!"-one of the men near console announced.

"Open fire! Don't let them deal much damage! Keep them away from Hyperion!"-Matt order. Anti-air cannons start shooting killing mass of the mutalisk but they were still to many. Soon another explosions were heard.

"5% damage to the deck. Shield power 85%"-officer report.

"We lost one of the cannons"-another now female officer report.

"Release missiles!"-Matt order. Behind the windows of bridge you could see missiles reaching mutalisks, killing them and change them into meat mass.

"10% damage to the deck! Shield power 75%!"-officer report. Matt order when he saw dropships leaving Hyperion.

"Let's few cannons protect dropships! Release Wraiths squadron! Let they protect dropships!-Matt order. The situation wasn't good, hell it wasn't even bad. It was terrible. One ship against endless swarm. Another explosion on deck.

**On Tarsonis**

Kerrigan and her troops were desperate holding themselves. Some marines don't have ammo to their rifle so they fight with bayonets. On the field you could saw destroyed bunkers, barracks, command center in fire, exploded supplies depots, massacred body of marines, wrecks of wraiths, dropships, sieges tanks. Kerrigan and few marines retreat themselves to building but still with Zerg on tail. In build at least they don't will be overrun immediately at have very small chance to survive long enough for evac. Kerrigan was injured in leg and arm but she still fight. Few marines was still with her firing to nearest Zergs. They were almost run off ammo. They still only have some ammo thanks to getting ammo from dead bodies. Zerg were still attacking them ignoring flying bullets toward them.

"This is Kerrigan! Where is Evac!?"-Kerrigan shout to radio. Then nearest wall explode because of hydralisk. Kerrigan froze and couldn't do anything. Marines were lying on the ground because of rocks. Hydralisk roared and slash with his claws toward Kerrigan. She couldn't dodge it. She couldn't move from shock. She could feel only pain inleft arm. She look at and saw her arm was cut off. The arm fall on the ground and Sarah shout from pain. She fall on the ground with pain. Mnarines get up and shoot hydralisk but he manage to cut off Kerrigan right leg. She shout again from pain.

"Get her to higher lever of the building! You stay with me and cover them! You grab her and get to the roof! We will soon reach you!"-One shout still firing to the Zergs. They nodded and do as he say.

"Get here bitches! I got something for you!"-Marines shout and throw grenade. It exploded making roof fall and blocking the way. They got some additional time for evac. Marine sight with relieve but other say.

"Don't drop you guard. We only block a way. They will soon or later breach through it or find other way. Let's go to Lieutenant."-Marine say. Other nodded and they run to them.

Kerrigan was bleeding hard. Her skin was getting pale, her breath was unstable, and she lost conscious. Marine who was with her give her adrenaline shot but this help only for little. Marnie ask through radio.

"WHERE IS EVAN!? LIEUTENANT IS HEAVILY INJURED WE NEED MEDIC NOW!"-Marines shout through radio. He get respond.

"Our dropships getting to you. Hold yourself just 1 minute. Wraiths are clearing the way toward you."-Matt respond. Marine say.

"There is only 3 of us, we are almost out off ammo, get your ass here faster! The two are holding Zergs but Lieutenant lost a lot of blood! She lost leg and arm! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"-Marine shout and cut off of the line. He grab his gun and look around for any treat. Soon he spot two mutalisk heading toward him. When they get in range he start firing. He kill one but second avoid bullet and respond with his attack. Marine get hit in armor but it wasn't serious and he keep firing. Finally he shot it down. They he look around and heard something coming toward him. He turn around and point with his gun. He sigh with relieve when he saw remain to marines.

"How down there?"-he ask.

"We block the way, but it won't hold them for long. How Lieutenant?"-He point.

"Really bad. She lost a lot of blood. I give her adrenaline shot but it didn't help too much."-Marine respond. Then they heard roaring and shouting of the Zerg. Marines prepare themselves.

"How long to evac?!"-One ask.

"When I ask?! 1 FUCKING MINUTE!"-Marine respond. The two cursed and prepare for Zerg which were getting closer. Soon first zergling run off from stairs. Marines start firing killing Zerg in corridor.

"Keep shooting!"-one shout.

"FUCK YOU BITCHES! TASTE TERRAN BULLETS!"-One taunted killing hydralisk. Soon the Zerg manage get out from corridor. Then happen something they were feared the most. A sound of empty magazines.

"Fuck, out off ammo!"-one shout.

"Same here!"-one respond.

"I'm out as well!"-another respond. They look at themselves then at Zerg. One marine gritted his teeth and pull out his combat knife.

"Fuck gun, I still can fight!"-he shout and charge at Zergs. He slash zergling in head killing it and then slash hydralisk on neck but without killing it. Despite his courage he quickly became over round and killed by slash thought armor in chest. Marine split the blood from mouth and pull out grenade. He smiled and say.

"Astalavista Bitches!"-he pulled the pin and kill himself with Zerg around in massive explosion. Other hid their face and after explosion look at place where their fellow comrade die. Zerg quickly recover themselves after that and charge at remain other marines.

"Fuck, so that's how we die!?"-one ask.

"Maybe. Shit! Why I must die here, on massive grave yard!?"-One ask with ironic. Then miracle happen. They heard engine of wraiths and missile moving toward Zerg. An explosion destroy corridor making it collapse. Marines cheers, but quickly they stopped to look at lieutenant. Her state was critical. She was laying in her own blood. Her skin was getting gray from blood lost. Soon first dropship reach them and medic run toward them he quickly look and Kerrigan and give her adrenaline shoot. Soon other two run off and moving to them. The grab Kerrigan and move her to dropship. They go to it as well. Other dropship were deployed marines to secure the area. Soon the Zerg start attacking them but when the first zerg show off, dropships were start to heading off.

**In Dropship**

Medic were trying to stabilize Kerrigan. Raynor was kneeling next to her. He was fulled with rage and sadness. He couldn't forgive himself for letting her go to Tarsonis. Medic say.

"We manage to came in time. Few second later and she would die."-Medic say. Jim nodded and say.

"Do everything to save her."-Jim say with worry in voice.

"Of course but here I can't do a lot. We need to take her on Hyperion. There we can do much more to save her. Now we can only stabilize her state but still it's unsure she will survive. We can only pray now."-Medic say. Jim nodded and stood up. He move toward survive marines. They were scratched on all over the body and armor was in pieces. When they saw Jim coming to them they try to stand but Jim hold them.

"You two protect her?"-Jim ask. Marines look at themselves and one say.

"No. We were three, but one charge at Zerg with knife. He sacrifice himself to buy us time."-He look at commander with sadness. They survive through hell. Jim smiled sadly and say.

"You make good job down there. Thank you! Thans you very much for saving her."-Jim say almost crying. Marines smiled and one say.

'That was our duty. Now I will need long break. Survive this hell make me feel hungry."-marine say with chuckle. James smiled and walk away from them. He rescue Sarah, but he still feel rage inside. Mengsk. He want kill him so badly but now he need to take care of Kerrigan. When they reach Hyperion they make space jump toward Protoss space for been sure no one will attack them.

**Flashback end**

James shock his head to throw out the memories from Tarsonis. Zeratul and Fenix were still looking at Jim. Matt look worried, because he remember how almost they all die. Hyperion that time was so damage that space jump could destroy Hyperion into pieces. Zeratul finally say.

"Don't worry, my friend. She should wake up soon."-Zeratul try to make feel better Jim. He look at Zeratul and smiled sadly and say.

"Don't worry. This Is past. If I let my past control me, I would lost control over my self."-Jim respond. Zeratul nodded and Fenix grinned.

"Very well, my friend see you on soon."-Zeratul say and end the transmission. They saw Protoss fleet was starting space jump. Jim nodded and Matt ordered to also make jump.

"_Now, we need save this planet then, we will perhaps go after Mengsk."-_Jim thought and head to his room. He need sleep. They got month to prepare themselves for coming battle with Zerg. He just has hope they don't found the planet overrun by the Zerg.

**Here we go! Another chapter. Dammit. It took more time than I expect. I hope you will forgive me that. For now enjoy this new chapter. See you later.**


	4. Chapter 4 Born of Brood

Annie woke up with a strong headache. She slowly sat up, but her head started to hurt even more, and her eyes also hurt. It felt like she'd drank too much. She stayed lying in bed and tried to remember what happened, and how she got to her bed, but she couldn't figure it out. She looked at her hands; her skin had become more green-brown now, but she could still see her normal skin color. The virus was doing its job. She looked around and noticed she was in her room, in her bed. She tried to sit up again, but couldn't because of her headache.

A few seconds later, she heard someone coming to her. The steps were coming closer and closer to her. She didn't see Emilie or Kasia anywhere near her. Then the door slowly opened, and the creaking made Annie a little nervous. Who could it be? She stared at the door and when she saw it was Emilie, Annie sighed in relief. Emilie heard and looked at Annie questioningly.

Annie smiled and asked, "How did I get to my bed?" Emilie smiled at Annie, but she also looked a little irritated. She walked to Annie and poked her in the forehead. Annie looked confused while holding her head.

Emilie said, "How did you get to your bed? I dragged you to it. One FUCKING hour with Kasia in one arm. You know how hard that was, and you're not light. I also had to undress you because your clothes were all dirty. Any other questions?" Emilie looked at Annie with an angry smile that made her just chuckle confused.

"And how am I supposed to pay you back?" Annie asked with a nervous look.

Emilie grinned and said, "With your body." At that moment, Emilie rushed at Annie who was completely struck with surprise and couldn't do anything. Emilie used that advantage to kiss Annie on the mouth. Annie was shocked. Her and Emilie's lips were touching each other. Anny tried to breathe, but Emilie didn't allow her, pulling Annie to herself and kissing with more passion. Annie felt like her whole body was burning. It was burning with pleasure. Annie was running out of air, but she couldn't breathe. Emilie's kiss was blocking her sense of breathing and even thinking about air.

Finally, Emilie pulled away from Annie. They were breathing heavily for air. They were blushing, not from embarrassment, but from pleasure.

Annie looked at Emilie and said, "That…was…felt good." With a smile of pleasure, Annie pulled Emilie's shirt and started touching Emilie's breast. Emilie moaned and bit her finger because of pleasure.

Emilie whimpered and asked. "Your hands are very skilled. Practice?" Annie grinned and started to palpate Emilie's breast under her bra. Emilie moaned. Annie then squeezed Emilie's nipples making her gasp from pain and pleasure. Emilie, not wanting to be the only one, pulled Annie's bra off and started to fondle Annie's breast. Annie moaned and bit her lips. She looked at Emilie and also pulled her bra away. Emilie then started to lick Annie's breast. She moaned and even started to howl from pleasure.

She felt like her breast, her entire body, was beginning to burn. She couldn't think about anything. Her thoughts were focusing on pleasure and the way to keep it as long as she can. Emilie began to suck, making Annie feel like her breast was going to explode from pleasure. Emilie noticed this and bit the nipple. Annie gasped and her sight became unfocused because of the sudden pain mixed with pleasure and lust.

Emilie kept going, and Annie said, "Don't stop now! Harder, suck it harder!" Annie shouted. Emilie smiled and did it. Annie couldn't stop herself and slowly started to masturbate herself. Emilie was also enjoying this. Her body was burning and sweat was slowly showing on her skin. Annie looked at Emilie with a smile and then she started to lick Emilie's breast. Emilie moaned loudly and bit her lips. Her breast was on fire. She could also feel Annie squeezing her other breast. Annie didn't stop and pressed even harder. Her hand was strong, and with sharp nails, she left a mark on it, and a little blood was beginning to show. Annie looked with worry at Emilie, but she was smiling as she said:

"Don't stop now or I will make you pay." She smiled with lust and kissed Annie. The couldn't hold back anymore, and they pulled off their underwear. Annie was soon licking Emilie's pussy and vice versa. They were moaning and screaming with pleasure but they didn't stop for even a second. They licked, used their fingers, or massaged their pussies. They moaned from pleasure.

"Come on! Make me cum! Emilie, make me cum!" Anni shouted. Emilie didn't wait and began to penetrate Annie even faster. They both moaned and whimpered from pleasure. They couldn't stop and they couldn't hold on much longer.

"I'm coming!" They both shouted. Then they came, the liquid covering each of their faces.

Emilie licked it and smiled as she said, "You taste good. A virgin mixed with Zerg tastes pretty good."

Annie blushed and said, "Stop it. It's embarrassing saying such a thing." But she also licked Emilie's cum and responded, "But you also taste good." Emilie chuckled. Annie got off of Emilie and then they were laying face-to-face. The air was full of sex and lust, and they were exhausted.

Annie asked, "How is your breast?" Emilie looked confused and looked at her breast. On her right one, there were sever scratches deep enough to leave a mark.

Emilie sighed and said, "I didn't feel anything until the moment you asked about them." Emilie looked irritated.

Annie chuckled and stood up from the bed, but then masses of information flew before her eyes.

_Hatchery ready._

_Swarm Evolutionary stage: Alpha_

_Cerebrate Bio-Energy: 10/200_

_Cerebrate Bio-Genesis: 20/cycle +consuming materials which can be converted to Bio-Energy_

_Swarm Bio-Energy: 100/10 000_

_Swarm Bio-Genesis: 150/cycle_

_Larva per cycle: 10_

_Available buildings:_

_-Spawning Pool_

_-Evolution Chamber_

_-Hydralisk Den_

_Available units:_

_-Overlord_

_-Drone_

Annie shook her head. It was too much information all at once. Annie tried to focus and concentrate on the Drone. Then, another packet of information came to her mind.

Drone – primary Zerg units. Worker. Gather resources. Mutate into buildings. Weak unit. Requires protection. Cost of Bio-Energy: 5. Time to spawn: 5 minutes.

Okay. She then tried to focus on the Overlord, and again a another pack of information came to her

Overlord – primary Zerg unit. Allows control of more Zerg. Transport unit. Manageable unit. Intelligent unit. Requires protection. Slow unit. Can mutate into Overseer. Require: Lair. Cost: 30 units of Bio-Energy. Time to evolve: 30 minutes.

Annie was shocked. So much? She shook her head and massaged it. She turned to Emilie and said, "Let's prepare ourselves. The Hatchery is ready…How long was I unconscious?" Annie was worried. If the hatchery was ready, then she was unconscious for a long time. She grabbed her cloths and started to dress.

Emilie responded. "About 10 hours. You looked much better 2 hours ago, so I let you sleep." Emilie stood up and started to get dressed too. Annie froze, making Emilie look at her uncertainly. Annie quickly ran to Emilie and asked:

"How is Kasia?" Her eyes shone.

Emilie looked confused, but then answered, "Don't worry…She is fine. I gave her something to eat. She is sleeping now."

Annie sighed in relief, asking, "So…what time is it?"

Emilie just sighed with a smile and pointed at the clock. "It's midnight. The whole day passed. Kasia was a good girl. Most of the time, she was with you and when I tried to take her away, she started to cry. After one or two hours she fell asleep. She's been sleeping since then." Emilie said and finished pulling on her T-shirt. Annie was also ready. But she had some doubts.

"Should we take her? I mean, Kasia. I don't want to leave her." Annie asked. Emilie scratched her cheek and said:

"I will take her. You've got nasty nails. I'm starting to feel some pain in the breast you marked." She massaged her breast. Annie nodded and walked down the stairs. Emilie walked to Kasia's room and slowly lifted her into her arms. Then she joined Annie and they walked to the Hatchery.

**15 minute later**

Walking in dark isn't funny. They got only one flashlight and it didn't help much. Annie forget where was larger one what make Emilie shouting at her. While they walking there were several place where they almost fall on the ground because of tree. Finally they reach Hatchery. It was big, massive, living building. I was so big like Annie house or maybe little bigger. There were five small spikes around the Hatchery. On it was carapace. From top was hole from where hot air was leaving. They didn't notice until now but Hatchery was releasing Creep. They could tell now but it was quiet large. Annie kneel and grab some Creep. She always wonder how it taste. She almost grab it to mouth but Emilie stopped her.

"Are you sure it's safe?"-Emilie ask. Annie nodded and take few bite. Annie eyes wide. It was sweet. She didn't expect that. She thought it will taste much, much worse. She turn to Emilie and say.

"It's sweet. Don't worry it's safe."-Annie say. Emilie hesitate and slowly kneel. She grab some Creep. Appearance did not encourage to taste it. But Emilie shock her head and take bite. She was surprise. It was tastes better than it looks. Emilie stood up and say.

"Ok. We now how creep 'taste' and we or 'You' got a Hatchery. Is there any entrance to it?"-Emilie ask while looking on Hatchery. Annie also look and try to flash a place where suppose should be door or something like that. After sort looking Annie found it. She slowly place hand and the 'door' open. They look on each other and slowly walk in.

Inside was much brighter, in surprise of them. In the middle was small pool with green, hot liquid. They walk to it and look at it. Annie slowly try to reach it but she don't touch it. Her mind told her to don't do it.

"Better don't touch it. I think it's acid."-Annie said in serious tone. Emilie nod and walk away looking around. Inside was a lot of space. It could fit inside about 20-30 people. Annie was curios but she don't let her consume. She need to take care of her sister. Emilie say.

"There are any larva here?"-Emilie was looking around. Annie wasn't thinking about them until Emilie ask. She try concentrate and found one. It was inside Hatchery. In small hole under Hatchery. Annie call it out. They next to her burred out larva. It was long like her arm. From elbow to the end of finger. Got few tongue which were looking like tentacle or perhaps they were tentacle. It was got six small dark eyes and carapace all over the body. Annie try to reach it with mind. When she reach it she also get access to manipulate it. She could order to move to place where she want, burrowed down or up and what was important. She could mutate it.

Annie try to focus and order Larva to mutate in drone but nothing happen. Annie try again but still nothing. Annie sit down and ask Emilie which was on the other side of Hatchery looking around.

"How Am I suppose to order that larva to mutate? I try to mutate it into drone but I can't. Got any idea? Because I'm lack of them."-Annie grinned with irritation. Emilie walk to her with Kasia still sleeping on her arm. Emilie look at it and say.

"Try maybe Overlord. You don't have any. Maybe that's why. Overlord give you access to control more of them like in game."-Emilie say after little thinking. Annie nodded and order larva to mutate into Overlord. Larva squealed and cocoon was grown from back of it. If she remember good it will take 30 minute. Long. Very long. But she couldn't help with it. She could also like from her was taken something. Then in mind threw another information.

_Swarm Bio-Energy: 70/10 000 units. Caution. When Bio-Energy will drop to Zero from all magazine, Cerebrate will lose conscious to time when Bio-Energy reach at least 10 units. _

Annie shock her head. She now understood why she faint. She look at Emilie which was now kneeling and starring into cocoon. Annie say.

"Stop looking on it with such sight. It's creepy."-Annie joke. Emilie look at her with smile. They were looking at themselves few second when Kasia was starting to wake up. She stretched and mumbled. Annie chuckle and kneel to better see her sister. Kasia was looking at her with wide eyes. Annie look at Kasia with smile. Kasia struggle to let her down. Emilie couldn't hold her so she lie her on creep ground. Kasia was 'walking' around. She even eat creep. Annie was shocked and full of ear on start but nothing happen to her sister. She only eat it more which make her smile and laugh happily. Have nothing to do they play with Kasia.

After 30 minute of playing around they saw cocoon will soon break. Kasia was curios and walk near it but Annie take her away to don't her hit with piece of exploding cocoon. It was second dangerous situation. Earlier Kasia was near Acid Pool what make Annie panic. At least Kasia wasn't so high to reach top but overprotecting of Annie was still on high alert.

After another few second cocoon exploded releasing Overlod. A Big flying body with tentacle or something like were dropping from body. From each side was glowing place in brown color. When Annie look at it, it was looking the same as Overlord from StarCraft 2. Annie wasn't sure now what to do. Ask it, say something or just do nothing. She was confused. Emilie was looking like flying Overlord was waiting for something. Order perhaps. Then Overlord say in his hoarse, raspy voice.

"What is your order, Cerebrate?" Annie looked at Overlord and ask.

"You can speak?"-She was even more confused.

"Yes, I can speak in your language."

Annie looked at Emilie and ask.

"You also heard him or it?"-Annie pointed at Overlord. Emilie nodded. Annie grab her head. This was getting, more and more insane. She slap herself and shock her head and turn again to Overlord.

"What can you do?"-She ask.

"I can watch over the Brood. I can organize Brood to gather resource, make scout region and few smaller task. I can also check region my self, if that will be your order."-Overlord answered. Annie was surprise. She start thinking and say.

"Deal with resource. Gather everything which can be use as Bio-Energy. Around this area is fence. For now don't go outside it. Spawn some Drones and order them to gather these resource you found useful. Scout region only in night. I think that's all..."- Annie start thinking and few other thing get in her mind.

"If any human other than these here, will enter in my territory, avoid contact with them, and inform me where they are. If they will be near Hatchery..."- Annie stopped and finally say. "Kill them. I don't want to spread any rumors about Zerg. Understood?"-Annie ask.

"Yes Cerebrate."-Overlord respond and flew away. Annie sight in relief. Emilie looked at her with surprise and ask.

"Are you alright? You looked pale?"-Emilie ask with worry. Kasia was near Annie. She grab Annie T-shirt what take attention of her. She respond.

"They hardest part of it was moment will order to kill. I felt like something heavy hit me? Perhaps conscience? Tell me. If that I ignore conscience, make me monster?"-Annie almost start crying. Emilie slap her in the back of head and say.

"Ignore it. Bother about conscience will make you suffer. And then you won't be able to protect me or Kasia. And you need be brutal. Because world will be also brutal for you. How you think, how world will react for the Zerg?"

"They will try to kill them..."-Annie unsure respond. Emilie nodded.

"Exactly. Humans aren't weak, and sometimes they are far worse monster than Zerg. Trust me. So pull yourself together. I and Kasia will always be with you, so don't worry."-Emilie smile while holding Annie for cheek. Annie nodded. Kasia smiled also making Annie chuckle which turn into laugh.

**Military Base in Northern part of Poland**

The Base was placing in the middle of nothing. Forest from the one side, and free area on the rest part. The Base was build with one build for command center, three barracks, two hangars, more than eight building for personal. There were also aerial tower. In the middle was big square with tree In the middle. It was midnight and only few light was turn on. In base was one building for special ops which were here. GROM unit. In this base was stationed one unit of 12 men. Everyone was sleeping. In build for logic station was light turn on. Someone was got guard.

Inside room were several computers for checking land and air if nobody enter the territory. One men was checking on land scanner. For now nothing was disturbing. Men stretched and yawned. He look at clock. Soon will be 1 P.M. Men again yawned and take another slip of coffee which was near him. He try but it was empty. Men growled and put down cup.

"Dammit, two more hours and will be able to sleep. I hope nothing-"-men say to himself but someone interrupt him putting hand on his shoulder. Men get shocked and jump from fear. He looked who was is and pale and immediately salute.

"Good night Major."

"Rest, son."-a voice of old men was sound. It was Major Adam Warczewski. He was high, men with gray hair and beard. He got green eyes, and one mark from bullet on cheek. He was got almost 65 years. He was wearing standard, military uniform. He was got several merit badges on left size. He was men with good personality. Soldiers like him, he never abandon his soldiers, and took good care of them. That make soldier believe in him and fallow him everywhere. Even some men from special unit join his army. These were those 12 men from GROM.

"So, son nothing on scanners?"-He ask polite. You could hear warm tone from him.

"No, sir. Nothing special to report."-soldier respond.

"Good. Keep eye on it. In two hours your guard is end huh? Take good rest. Because late afternoon we will go to training ground. I planned some stuff for soldier. I think they will enjoy it."-Major chuckle and walk away slowly. Soldier salute and get back to work. Then radar pick something. It was on Air-radar. Major heard it and stopped. Soldier looked careful to be sure it's nothing. Radar catch one signal. It was 100 km from them. On the West. Major walk to soldier and ask.

"What it is, son?"

"I don't know. I never saw such signal. I think even US Army never pick such signal. It weak. Must fly very low. But it must be big for radar to catch it. Orders?"-Soldier ask. Major look and radar. What the bloody hell was that. He got bad feelings but he ignore it. Finally he say.

"Keep eye on it. Call other men to get to the job. I don't wanna to get in some kind of shit. And get by surprise. When you gather your men scan from land radar if he pick some signal and report me if you find something."-Major order.

"Yes sir."- he salute and run out from room to gather men. Major was looking on radar which still was showing one dot. Major grinned with little angry. He knew that situation and East wasn't good. Ukraine was got some problem with Russia and rebels. But Russia wouldn't attack Poland. This would be grave mistake for them. Major didn't know what to think.

"God, help us if this is something far more worse that Russian."-Major say to himself. If this is something serious then hole region would be need to evacuate. And before this a lot of paper work would be needed what will make thing only slower.

"I think tomorrow training session will be changed. In very serious one."-Major say to him self and lit a cigarette. He take big breath and releases it. Major was still looking at dot which wasn't moving.

**Hatchery**

Annie was looking at cocoon of Drone. A larva was born five minute ago. It was born from small cocoon from underground. Overlord was now scouting area, Annie order him to don't move just observe what it can from here. She knew about military base 100 km from here. Everybody knew. That base wasn't secret. It was standard base like many in Poland. That base was quiet big. It could fit 10 thousand soldiers including Tanks, helicopters, few jets and jeeps and other stuff. Annie knew Major of that base. Two years ago, was public ceremony to give that base under his command. Annie knew how he look like.

A sound of breaking cocoon took her attention. From breaking cocoon show off a Drone. A big crab like creature. Pliers were large as mature human head. There wasn't doubt that they could smash human head without problem with them. It was flying like in game. And look exactly the same. Hoarse, clicker made from Drone was heard. No words. Annie was looking at it with curiosity. A small carapace was placed on her back for small protection. Annie reach Drone with mind and order it to gather resource. Drone make some noise and went away.

Emilie was sitting on the ground with Kasia and were playing with each other. Annie smiled seeing this. It make her feel better. Then one thing threw her mind. Annie say to Emilie.

"Wait here. I will go for my snake."-Emilie nodded and look back for Kasia which was playing with her hair. Annie grab flashlight and went to house. When she reach there she run to her room. Snake was in his terrarium. Annie sigh in relief and grab it. Snake woke up and hissed. Annie scratched it on the head.

"Sorry for keep you waiting. Hope you're not angry."-Annie say still scratching snake. Snake wrapped around her hand with head turn to her hand. Then she get back to Hatchery.

**Hatchery**

Annie went in Hatchery. Inside she saw another cocoon. Emilie walk to her with sleeping Kasia and say.

"This cocoon contain another drone. For now you got 1 Overlord and 1 Drone and one in the way. This will take us long time to spread out."-Emilie say with little worry.

"I know. The biggest problem is military base near us. I know Major command there but not personally. I wonder what we got."-Annie say and concentrate. In her mind she saw she got 60 Bio-Energy and 11 her own Bio-Energy. She wonder how many cost Spawning Pool. Then she get information it cost 75 Bio-Energy. Annie cursed. Emilie ask.

"What is it?"

"Got to low Bio-Energy to mutate Spawning Pool. But I will need 85 Bio-Energy. 10 reserve to don't faint for god-know how long."-Annie respond. Snake hissed and went off her arm to Creep. Snake felt like in home. Annie smiled and ask.

"How long till morning?"-Annie looked at Emilie. She just shrug her shoulder.

"I don't know. I don't have clock with me."-Emilie respond. Then Overlord flew to them and say.

"To morning remain six and half hours. In your language."-Overlord report. Annie thought.

"_That's a lot of time. And I don't have nothing to do no."_-Annie look at Overlord and say.

"You can speak to me mentally right?"

"Yes, Cerebrate."

"Good. Wake me up when will be morning. Meanwhile try upgrade our Bio-Energy collection. Maybe evolve photosynthesis, to faster gather it. When sun will rise up, don't flew higher than trees."-Annie order. Overlord nodded and respond.

"It will be done."-Overlord respond and flew away. Annie turn to Emilie and say.

"Let's head back. I'm sleeping. It's still night."-Emilie nodded and they went back to home. They lie Kasia to her bed and they went to their bed, waiting what bring tomorrow. Annie was one thing sure. War will soon begin, and this will much more worse war than First and Second World War together.

**Ok. This is new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I also plan to evolve Annie Brood thanks to Earth environment. There is a lot of strains to use. To this time see you.**

**Sorry for not long update but my Beta Reader didn't make in time, ba! He even didn't respond for my message that's why I public chapter with A LOT OF MISTAKE. Sorry for that by I can't let you wait too long for new chapter. I'm just too good for you.**

**Update1: Story is update to moment with "15 minute later". Bea reader got problem with my story because lack of time and something others thinks i don't wanna to know. Later will be another upadte of this chapter after i get checked.**


	5. Chapter 5 First Contact

**Ok guys first few news. First I manage to get Beta Reader. Got progress and maybe story will get on quality without my gramma errors. **

**Second is that now chapters will show off one per week or maybe later. Why? Because I got deal with Beta Reader I give him one week to check my chapter. Then I will release it. If I won't be lazy next chapter will be ready for check by Beta Reader. But if I will be lazy then chapter will be show off later than week. But they will be. **

**Third is that I scan my previous chapters. They will be also checked later but also they will be rewritten. But this in due time. I think that's all from my side about updates. Meanwhile enjoy this chapter.**

"Cerebrate, the sun show off."-Overlord said, waking Annie. She slowly rise herself and stretched. She felt, she sleep well but she don't wanna left the bed. It was too comfortable for her to leave it. She looked behind to see Emilie. She chuckle quietly and with no desire she rise up. She went to bathroom and take quickly shower. When she finished she pick short blue trousers, and white T-shirt.

When she was dressed up she notice Emilie was waking up. Emilie scratched her eyes and look and Annie.

"Good morning..."-Emilie said with sleeping tone.

"Good morning, sleep well?"-Annie ask. Emilie stretched herself and respond.

"Yeah (yawn) but I could sleep two more hours."-Emilie said, making Annie chuckle. Annie finished dressed up and said.

"Don't worry. I would also but I got job to do, or rather, evolution to complete."-Annie smirk and went to Kasia room.

Kasia was sleeping in her bed. Annie looked at her with her glowing eyes. Now with her eyes, a little different color of skin and stronger and little sharper nails nothing change. Annie was looking at her with eyes of mother you could tell. For now Annie will take place of mother. Later when she will understand, she will tell everything, but not now.

Kasia mumble something and wake up. When she notice Annie she smile and laugh. She rise her hands like she wants to be taken on arms. Annie say.

"I see you're awake,~. Come to me."-Annie smiled and grab her. She went to drawer and pick clothes for Kasia to wear. When she finished she went back to her room to see what Emilie choose to do. She enter and saw Emilie was laying in bed sleeping. Annie sigh with smile and close door.

They don't make anything for breakfast. Creep was enough. Annie notice that Creep was like food. Got everything what normal food contain. Only in more distasteful look. Kasia was liking it and Annie was a bit worry about it. Eating Creep could make someone vomit who was unfamiliar with it.

When they reach Hatchery Annie notice another building. It was big enough to contain 10 people but this would be not comfortable. In side of it was green liquid but it wasn't like inside of Hatchery. Annie came near it and put hand into. She didn't feel any pain. Then Overlord say.

"This is Spawning Pool. The water inside contain nutrients to keep basic Zerg strain, like Zergling. You can also evolve it to contain other strain but they must be similar to Zergling strain. If more complicate strain there other build need to be evolve. You can also mutate new build for new strain."-Overlord report. Annie nodded and went inside Hatchery.

Inside were several, if not many larva waiting to mutate. Between them was Annie's snake. Annie thought he like companion of them. Overlord went inside as well. Annie ask.

"What happen in time when I sleep?"

"I order to mutate another few Drones to faster gather resource. Now we got 6 drones. You Bio-Energy supplies is now 400/10 000 units. Your Bio-Energy reserve are at 100/200 units. We could have more but mutate Spawning Pool took 200 Bio-Energy."-Overlord report. Annie start thinking.

"_Ok let's think. I got 1 Overlord, 6 drones, 500 units of Bio-Energy including mine. Oh..right."_-Annie reminded one think.

"Overlord, how about mutation of photosynthesis?"

"We manage to evolve it in one hour. Thanks to vegetation, we gather enough strain to evolve it without wasting too much resource. Currently we can gather 225 Bio-Energy per cycle. Gathering is 50% faster."-Overlord respond. Annie nodded and smile. Annie thought about one think.

"_Now if I got 6 Drones, one could dig. Maybe we could find some minerals, silver or gold. Or gas. Shale gas was on our territory but in small number. But even that it could be enough to faster evolve."-_She turn her gaze to Overlord and say.

"Mutate another two drones. And order one to start dig about 50 meters from Hatchery but in creep. It could dig to find any minerals or other ores we could use. If it found gas other it to mutate to extractor to start gather it. And also."-Annie turn away to ready to went of the Hatchery.

"Other 2 larva to mutate into Zerglings. I wanna see them in action. Ohhh. And keep eye on my sister. If something happen to her, I will personally kill you understood."-Annie eyes glowed and she put her sister down. Kasia went near larva and start playing with then and snake also join them. Annie smiled and went off the Hatchery.

"By your will Cerebrate."-Overlord respond in mind and start to issue orders. In Annie mind were now another pack of information. This time about Zergling. It will take 10 unit of Bio-Energy to spawn them from larva. They were also spawning two from each cocoon, like in the game. They were fast, and strong enough to make fall men. Time to spawn them was also not long about 6-7 minute.

Annie went outside too have better look at everything. She didn't care much when she went to Hatchery now she need to see how it's look like. She look around ad notice that there were many felled trees. Other trees which were not cut yet, were begin to turn dark, perhaps because of Creep who was gather Bio-Energy from everything. Annie turn again and notice 5 Drones who were cutting trees. She look around again and saw Drone who was start digging.

For now everything goes with plan. Then a noise came from behind taking Annie attention. From bushed came Emilie breathing heavily. Annie narrow her eye when she looked at Emilie wondering what happen. Emilie try to catch the breath and said.

"Annie, we got problem. Minister of Foreign is coming to you. He wants to express condolences."-Emilie respond still heavily breathing. Annie was stunned. Now they got really problem. Not because of Zerg but herself. Her look will say if something is not normal with her. And especially with eyes. The skin will be easy to explain, but bigger problem were eyes. How to explain glowing eyes. Annie was now in panic. She didn't know what to do now. She looked at Emilie and ask.

"Got any idea how to explain my eyes. Give any idea come on!"-Annie beg her. Emilie think a little and give suggestion.

"Maybe wear sunglasses. And when they ask why you wear them tell, you spend hole two days in dark room and now your eyes hurt so much you need to wear them."-Emilie ask unsure. Annie think a little and jump at Emilie giving her kiss and almost fall on the Creep.

"Thanks a lot. This should be fine."- Annie went off from Emilie and ask.

"So, when they will come?"-Annie looked at Emilie. She give Annie sight to didn't tell that will be good news. Emilie sigh and say.

"In hour they will be here."-Emilie answered unsure, and scratching her cheek. Annie was now speechless. Emilie look careful at Annie wasn't sure what expect. When she look at Annie, Emilie regret she told her that. Annie grab Emilie by shirt, and while shaking her she shout.

"Why you didn't tell me this earlier?!"-Annie was really mad. Emilie give a sign she couldn't breath. Annie let her go. Emilie gasp for air and respond.

"*cough* I just get *cough* telephone for secretary of him. When I heard it I run to you as fast *cough* as I could. Sorry I can't told to you that by telepathic, like the rest of the Zerg."-Emilie hissed. Annie now realize what happen.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, it's just... I don't have anything for excuse."-Annie say while patting Emilie head. Emilie by the other hand sigh and say.

"To hell with you apologize! We... You got now bigger problem. We need head back to house and find sunglasses."-Emilie respond. Annie nodded and run to Hatchery for Kasia. Overlord looked at what happen and ask.

"It's something happen, Cerebrate?"

Annie looked at Overlord and say.

"Yes. We will have a guests. Don't leave Hatchery, order Drone to hide themselves in ground or in Hatchery. When Zergling will be ready, order them to stay hide...or not. I will order them my self what to do. For now that's all. Overlord nodded but he ask.

"Why you want to avoid attention?"-On this question Annie stopped. She turn to Overlord and say.

"Do you think we 14 Zergs can kill 7 billions people. I don't think so."-Annie hissed making Overlord shut up. He understand her logic. He was thinking simply. Calculate wasn't his strong side. Overlord flew away to repeat what Annie told. She grab her sister and walk off the Hatchery. Then with Emilie they run to house.

When they enter Annie put down Kasia on sofa and say to her.

"Sit here and wait for me. I will be back in few second."-Kasia just looked around completely ignore her. She just sigh and walk away. Emilie was already searching the glasses. Annie soon join her. They were searching Annie room, kitchen, Saloon, her parents bed room. Everywhere.

"Did you find something!?"-Emilei shout from other room.

"Not yet! Dammit where they could be?"-Annie respond. Emilie was now searching desk and open one of the drawer. Inside was some document, bills, photo of Annie when she was young, which Emilie grab and hide. They they heard doorbell. They frozen. Annie shout.

"You say they will be in hour!"-Annie was mad.

"That was they told me! I didn't know they will come so fast!"-Emilie respond panic while still searching for sunglasses. Annie was now in room for guest where someone could sleep. She open wardrobe and found sunglasses.

"Found them!"-Annie shout. Emilie relax a little. Annie put them on and they run down. But they stopped and Emilie say.

"Go to saloon and take care of Kasia, I will lead them the way."-Annie nodded and walk to saloon where Kasia was standing on head, waving food what remind her Stitch for cartoon. Annie chuckle and grab Kasia, and put her on her thighs. Emilie meanwhile open the door.

She saw 3 men and one women. A men where black suit with black sunglasses, white shirt, red tie, black elegant shoes and perhaps earphones in one ear. They were looking around to spot any dangerous. They were bodyguard. Stone face, eyes who were piercing you. The men in the middle was different. He wear gray suit, gray shirt, black shoes and dark-blue tie. He was got brown hairs, blue eyes and short bear. He was no more than 35 years. Behind him was women in blue jacket, white shirt, blue mini-skirt, dark-blue high heels and glasses. She got long blond hair tied in a ponytail and in left hand hold some kind of documents.

Emilie was looking at them unsure how to start conversation. A men in the middle start.

"Hello, girl. My name is Arthur Torszewski. I'm prime Minister of Foreign. Am I speaking with Annie Karzynska?"-Minister say in soft, friendly voice. Emilie look at him didn't know what expect from him. She said.

"No, I'm her friend. She is sitting in saloon with her sister."-Emilie respond. Torszewski smiled and say.

"Can we come in? I think it's not polite to talk through door."-Minister said. Emilie nodded and let them in. Minister smiled and enter. His bodyguard fallow him as the secretary. Emilie saw, that secretary wasn't happy coming here. Emilie start don't like her at all.

Minister enter the saloon and say when he notice Annie.

"Welcome mister. I'm Minister of Foreign. You must be Annie Karzynska, I presume?"-Misniter say. Something in his voice made Annie tremble a little. Annie looked at Minister unsure and say.

"Please sit down."-Annie gesture to chair. Minister nodded demurely and start speaking. Emilie was now standing near wall. A bodyguards where standing on his left and right while secretary was sitting on his left.

"I knew your parents, and I know how they die. My true apologize for their death. There is international investigation about who did it. We got few suspicion group but we need strong evidences. Also I got proposition for you."-Minister say and nodded to secretary. She pull some page. Minister said.

"It's about you and your sister. Because she is just a child and you just finished 18 years, laws said that, child who finished 18 years old and got relative, without income, need be put in special family. Of course they will be separate."-Minister smiled slightly. Annie gulped. It was secret that when new government went in, a law change a lot, making live harder. Throughout the world there have been such situations. And people knew why. Corruption, lust of power.

Annie bit her lips. Then Overlord said in her mind.

"_Zergling are waiting for orders."_

"_Good, let they move near my house but they must stay in hide. I will say when engage."-_Annie respond in mind. She then focus on Minister. Hearing what he said Annie ask.

"And what is your proposition, Minister?"-Annie ask in mocking tone. Minister grinned and say.

"As I said, I knew your parents. So you will come with me, I will take you, your sister to me. I could be your 'stepfather'."-Minister said in voice that was full of lust and evil. Annie didn't knew what I worse. Zergs or humans. She heard in mind that Zerglings are in position. She smiled. Minister narrow eye, and ask.

"Do I like your proposition?" Annie smiled insane and say while holding her sister. Kasia was looking on Annie or Minister. He by the other hand smiled but Annie felt something. Like anger, or irritation.

"I know the answered you won't like."-Annie grinned. Emilie was wondering what Annie planned. Soon she find out.

From windows jump 4 creatures. Yell of secretary could be heard and shouting of bodyguards. Annie was sitting on sofa with Kasia on thighs. Minister was shocked and ask angrily.

"What's the meaning of this!?"-Minister shout. Bodyguards pulled weapons and start firing. Zergling hissed and roared and jump on bodyguards. The felt on ground trying to free themselves, but it wasn't use. Zergling were far more stronger than bodyguards. Zergling roar and use his claw like scythe to kill bodyguards. The also bite their in neck, making big hole there. The blood was splitting all over the ground. Zergling hissed and bitten off his face killing him instantly. The second bodyguard was littler tougher but he was killed fast enough. Minister was fearful about what happen.

The secretary was in corner hidding, and crying. Zergling walk to her and kill her with his scythe blade from back. He stabbed her in eyes killing her. Minister was now surrounded by four Zerglings. They hissed, growled ready to kill him. Minister was scary as hell. He was now touching wall with his back. There was no escape. One Zergling growled louder and walk away to make place for Annie. He looked at her with angry and shout.

"You bitch! I will have your head! All of you!"-He pointed at Annie, Emilie and Kasia.

"Your, your and YOUR! Your especially, BITCH!"-Minister pointed at Annie. Sweat was all over his face, and he was also red like fire from anger. Annie chuckle and say.

"I think you don't know what kind of situation you are? I control them, and you are like mouse in cage."-Annie smirk and look at Kasia, was got wide eyes. She didn't know what is happening and for know Annie will want to be that way. Minister growl in anger and look at Emilie and shout.

"You! If you help me I will let you live! And your family!"-Emilie look at him and say.

"And what more, lick your ass? You should die, like rest of the world. If more people lived like you then this world can burn to ground, and I will happily enjoy it watching it."-Emilie smiled devilish. Annie was shock what she heard, but she ignore it and send mental order to Overlord to spawn more Zerglings. Annie turn to Minister and say.

"Your time is end any last word?"-Annie ask without any expression.

"Who or What the Fuck are you!?"-He shout. Annie chuckle and pulled off the sunglasses, revealing her eyes. Minister was frozen and Annie said.

"I'm the Queen of Blades."-Annie smiled and order Zergling to kill him. Zergling jumped on him and ate him alive leaving only pools of blood.

"_Overlord, send 3 Drones to me, rest get back to work, and order __to spawn__ Zergling which will __they__ patrol territory. I don't want any surprise."_-Annie said mentally to Overlord.

"_It will be done."_-Overlord respond. Annie looked at her sister and said.

"Don't worry. Evil men is gone. He won't do to you anything."-Annie pat Kasia head. Her sister was frighten. Zergling did great job killing them but they also scare her sister. She couldn't blame them. They were create to kill after all. After few minute 3 Drones came to her house. They were so big or wide that take them long time to enter house and took the body back to Hatchery. 4 Zergling which were in house were patrolling area. After another 2 minute another 6 were mutate. Then Annie felt little headache. She sit down on sofa and ask.

"Why my head hurt so much? Is this because what happen or something other?"-Annie ask herself. Overlord respond.

"_You are at limit or Zerg control. You need more Overlord to relieve your mind. For now you are not ready to control a lot of Zerg by your own."-_Overlord explain. Annie sigh and said to Overlord.

"_Let Hatchery spawn two Overlord, then 3 drones and from rest larva Zerglings."-_Annie said. Overlord respond.

"_We got 6 larva, mutate?"_

"_Yes."_-Annie respond and cut the link. She felt exhausted. Because of Overlord, and Bio-Energy it was truly tiring. But now she need prepare for more trouble. Then she felt powerful link.

"_Overmind."-_Annie thought with shock. She didn't expect him now.

"_Hear me my child. I felt and saw what happen. I watching every your move, and move of your company. I'm please with your progress. To aid you Few days ago I send one of my Cerebrate to help you. But be ware. He won't help you until it will be truly necessary."-_Overmind said. Annie smiled about help. Even if this will be only where necessary, but still there will be help.

"_Overmind, I have a question."_-Annie said. Overmind didn't respond then Annie said.

"_Is there is possibility to infect with the same virus, my company. I mean my sister and lover."_-Annie blushed when she said lover. Overmind thought a little and said.

"_There is such possibility but they will not great as you. And will need __chrysalis,__to mutate them. This also will need a lot of Bio-Energy."_-Overmind respond. Annie was happy. But she ask another question.

"_I will need someone who will help me with mutation. Like Evolution Master or something like that. How I get someone like this?"_

"_Find a person or thing which ability to contain strains. Hatchery will know how to mutate such person. It won't be cheap, but it will be much cheaper that chrysalis, and also it won't need it. Now child prepare yourself. For hour your of truly test is coming. Go now and make me please."-_Overmind cut the link what make Annie felt better. His present is truly heavy.

Annie laid herself on sofa. She was happy about what she had learned. Then Emilie went near her and sat near Kasia which was sitting near Annie.

"How you feel?"-Emilie ask. Annie looked at roof and said.

"Like something heavy drop on me. But really just little tired. Fast nap will be good."-Annie smiled. Emilie respond with smile and took Kasia on her arm.

"Come on, let's draw something, ok?"-Emilie ask Kasia witch she smiled, and they went up stairs. Annie close her eyes and took her nap.

**Military Base in Northern part of Poland- few hours later**

Major was sitting behind his desk. On dark-brown desk was tons of papers. In room was also plant in corner, few bookshelf, metal drawer for documents, few posters of him when he was younger, emblem behind his main desk.

Major was sitting and smoking cigarette. He took deep breath and release smoke. He look at those papers and thought.

"_Mother of fuck. These papers coming and never end. Even if I sit here all day, I don't see, if those pile of paper becoming smaller."-_Warczewski scratch his forehead and leave the room.

The dark corridor was on his left and right, only few lamps were light up. He took another breath and move to logic station. This and few other important place where still working. When he enter room, he saw people working. They were walking here and there, some were working with scanners, some where speaking. Major smiled how people were working. When they notice him they were going to salute but he stopped them and said.

"Keep working. Forget polite conversation."-He smiled to them. They nodded and head back to work. He walk between them and looking sometimes on monitors. He walk to air scanners and ask men who was sitting there.

"Something new, boy?"

"Yes sir. A few new object appears in place where we spot first one. They move little far from place where they appears but that's all."-men report. Major nodded and said.

"Keep observing."-He pat men on shoulder. Then other shout.

"Major, we got permission to use satellite."-other report. Major smiled and say.

"Show me what satellite reveal."-Major said and walk to men position. He write some commands and then on screen appears forest.

"Zoom out the camera."-Major order. Men do so. Then on screen appears flying thing.

"This must be that what air-scanners catch."-Major said and scratch his beard. He took another breath. Others were shock and wondering what the hell was that. Major didn't know either what was that, but it could mean only one. Trouble. Big trouble.

"Zoom out more and look for something more."-Major said without expression making his voice deep and full of authority. Men knew when he said in that way shit can get real. Men zoom out and move left. The screen showed something odd. Men zoom in. Camera show purple thing on the ground. Major order.

"Turn on heat detector."

Then screen was shining with white light. Everyone was shock and frozen. That thing was alive. Major put out his cigarette and throw it on the ground.

"Keep searching."-Major said. Men nodded and move left again. On screen was now strange buildings. When he turn again heat detector build was shining bright white light.

"Shit get real men..."-Major was shocked. These building were alive. They could find if something more was there. The purple thing was shining and heat detector couldn't show if something more was there. When is was turn to normal, was too dark to see a thing. Major bit his lips and said.

"Send report to President. This year, Shit alive."-Major growled and leave room. Men where shocked what they saw. And more when they saw angry Major. Now things were turn from bad to FUCKING horrible.

**Annie house-in the same time, evening**

Annie woke up slowly. She felt better, but bit dizzy. She stood up and link with Overlord.

"_Report."_

"_We got now 36 Zergling, 5 Overlord and 20 Drones. Our reserve of Bio-Energy is optimal. We also got 5 larva ready to mutate. Any orders?"_-Overlord respond.

"_Did Drone found anything useful underground?"_-Annie ask.

"_Yes we found gas which can be turn to Bio-Energy, drone mutate to extractor while you was sleeping. We can generate now 400 units of Bio-Energy."_-Overlord respond.

"_Good, spawn more Zerglings, For now I need 50 Zerglings. Something happen mean while?"_-Annie ask.

"_Nothing Cerebrate."_

"_Good, keep working, and also order 8 Zerglings to search for new strains for Swarm."-_Annie said in mind.

"_As you said Cerebrate."-_Overlord respond and cut the link. Annie looked around and shout.

"Emilie are you here?"-Annie called but she didn't get respond. She walk upstairs to Kasia room but there was no one. In her room as well. She was wondering where they can be. Zerglings didn't find anything, Overlords as well. Annie decide she will go to Hatchery.

After 10 minute of walking she reach Hatchery. When she reach she notice Drones were working, and Overlords were watching a them and looking around. Annie walk inside the Hatchery and found what she was looking for. Emilie was laying on the ground near wall, with Kasia on her, sleeping.

Annie chuckle and left to let them sleep. Then Zergling report.

"_Cerebrate...new strain...found...north."_

"_Keep watching it. I will be there in few minute."-_Annie respond and head where was Zergling. She was wonder, how she knew it, but she didn't wondering about it long. If she knew it then is good. Don't look in mouth of giften hourse like people said.

When she reach place where Zergling was near big rock hiding. In front of him was small farm. On field was horses, cows and one dark bull. When Annie saw it, she was wondering what strain Zergling found. Then she notice few horses other from the rest. They were racing horse. Then Annie realize about what strain Zergling talking about. Faster movement. Annie smiled and order nearest Zergling to move to her.

When they came, Annie was wondering how do it. It was getting dark and she didn't know if Zerg got night vision. She saw farmer who was going to hide cows and horses. Annie was now 5 Zergling, enough for that.

"Kill all of them. Leave none alive."-Annie order. Zergling roar and charge at farm. It was slaughter. Only horse were got luck, but in the end Zergling surrounded them. Annie was looking how Zergling doing their job. There were also dogs but they die also. In house was also heard screaming, screaming of child. She cover her ears do don't listen to it. When Zergling finished she move there to collect the strains.

Smell of blood was filled the air. She walked between corpse of dead animals. She was wondering how she can order to kill with such ease. She shock her head and walk to racing horse. She kneel and look at dead body. How she suppose to collect the strain. She decide to call for drones. After 5 minute 4 drones came. 3 took racing horse and one took bull. She order Zergling to move corpse who were useless to house. When they done, Annie search for fuel. She spilled fuel and grab match. She ignite it and throw it into fuel. The fire spread in blink of eye. Annie was looking into fire for few second.

She could hear screaming of people who she killed. They demand justice. She bowed her head and said.

"I do what I have to, even if this turn me into monster."-And walk away, back to Hatchery. After 30 minute fire brigade came to extinguish the fire. Police also came to find who did it but they found only traces of some kind animals.

**In Hatchery**

Annie walk into Hatchery. Drones were putting corpse into acid. The body dissolved in acetic. Annie felt like something was added and voice in her head told her.

"_New mutation available. Horse strain, available mutate faster Zerglings. Bull strain, available stronger Zerglings."_

Annie smiled but then she realize she can't add new strain because she don't have Evolution Chamber.

"Drone mutate into Evolution Chamber."-She order in Hatchery. One Drone respond and start mutate. She felt when Bio-Energy left her. She felt dizzy and tired but she didn't need to rest.

"_Evolution Chamber: 3 hours left."_

Annie nodded and walk to place where Emilie was sleeping with Kasia. She sat near them and pat Emilie hair.

"You are so cute when you sleep."-Annie whisper with smile. Then Emilie quickly kiss her in lips. Annie was shocked. Emilie chuckle and said.

"Thanks for complement."-Emilie respond and kiss Annie again but in forehead now.

"Let's sleep."-Emilie said and fall asleep.

"Yeah tomorrow will be another day for live...and kill."-Annie finished in dead voice in the end and fall asleep. Her brood was going stronger and stronger with each day. The war will began shortly.

**Just one think: The chapters will be update after I find another Beta reader so don't bother with gramma error ok?**


	6. Chapter 6 Splitted Blood

**Midnight, Police Department in Bytów**

The Department was in chaos. Polices were running here and there. The last murder on farm was so mysterious, and strange that all Department was busy. Phone were ringing, policemen were phoning and answering the phones. Everyone was busy.

In the end of hall was commandant's office. In office was brown desk with pile of paper, phone, lamp and computer. In the corner was plant and in the other bigger lamp, few bookshelf, metal shelving for documents and small wardrobe for uniform.

A women with black, long, straight hair was sitting on chair. She got deep green eyes, smooth skin. Her eyes were sharp and could give illusion of devil eyes. She was high person, with good build, beauty body. You couldn't give her more than 25, 26 years. On her neck was simple necklace made from silver and small, silver ring on right hand.

Supporting her head with hand she was starring at paper. Only one thing she hated in her job. Paperwork. When she was looking on them, she could throw them and burn them. She sigh and rest on chair. She looked at white-gray ceiling and thought.

"_Why that's all must be so complicate. Find few wild animals. Dammit!"_-She slap her hand on desk making paper jump and some fall on the ground. _"I should don't take that investigation. It's gave me only headache."-_ She rubbed her eyes because of irritation and she open one of the drawer in her desk. Inside was whiskey and glass. She grab them and poured some whiskey into a glass. She look at glass and drank in one go. She clenched her teeth.

Then the doors open. In the doors stand one of the police under her command. She give him angry look at ask irritated.

"What is it? I hope this is something important, if not I gonna kick your sorry ass."-She gnarl at him. Men gulp and said.

"I got the result you ask for, sir Katharine."-Men said unsure and with fear. She drank another glass and said.

"Leave them, on my desk and get back to your work."-She order. Men nodded, he leave the result and went of office like burned. She gave another shot of alcohol and grab the files. She open and start read them. After minute she hit desk so hard that paper on it flew everywhere. She was mad. She throw the files on the wall.

"FOR FUCK SAKE! THESE PEOPLE ARE USELESS!"-She shout. People who were near her office jumped from fear and gulped. Whoever now enter the office will get hell. Katharine breath heavily still sitting on the chair. The result was negative. People responsible for investigation fail. They didn't find anything. The track of foot end in the beginning of the forest. They couldn't also recognize what kid of animals leave trails. She was really mad.

Then phone rang. She looked at it and want to throw it but she saw that was Major who was phoning. She took few deep breaths and pick up the phone.

"Hello, Major here it's Commandant Katharine, how can I help you?"

"Good evening Commandant, how is a day."-Major ask friendly. She sigh and ask.

"To be honest? FUCK THIS SHIT!"-She shout. Major on the other side of the phone move far from ear to don't deaf. She took another few deep breaths and said.

"This investigation goes nowhere. My men couldn't recognize traces, couldn't find any other trails, nothing!"-Katharine said in irritation. Major chuckle and then turn to serious mode.

"You wanna know why?"-He ask. Katharine gulp and ask.

"You know if this is secret, you can't tell me this right?"-She respond. For this kind of information you could be execute. New laws were truly tough one, but no one said anything to stop government. People didn't care to moment they could live, work and earn money, and goods were cheap. In one year everything turn in 180 degrees. And people accept it, what was scary. She took took one breath and ask.

"Where you want to meet, I guess this conversation isn't on phone."-She was serious. Major chuckle and respond.

"You're right. Meet me in the park. It's dark and no one will interrupter us. I will explain everything there."-He said and hang out. She put down the phone and look at clock. 1 AM In the night. She drunk a little but, she grab keys to car, her black short jacket and went off office. When she went off she said to receptionists.

"I'm going to meet someone, if anyone want to talk to me tell I'm out and you don't know when I will be back, understood?"-She look at young girl. She scared nodded. She went off build and get to her car and ride to park.

**5 Minute later, Park in Bytów**

She stop car on parking near park. She looked around to see no one watching her. Someone walking to park in such late hour is suspect, and she knew it. She walk to the middle of park and sat on bench. In the middle was human size stone and few flowers around it. Around him were 5 bench. She wait for Major. 5 minute, 10 minute passed and Major didn't show off. She was going to leave, but then she heard foot steps. In the moonlight she saw Major who was smiling. She shock her head with tired and said.

"How long you want me to wait for you. I got bigger problems on my head, Major."-She finished with irritation. Major just chuckle and said.

"I know you have, but I got something, maybe will interest you and maybe help you."-he respond and pull under his arm files. She looked at them with curios and ask.

"Don't tell me you wanna betray country, showing me something I should not know."-She respond with angry smile. Major chuckle and said.

"Come on Katharine. I know you still blame yourself for that failure mission in Afghanistan."-Major said and light up cigarette. She remind that day. Because of her, her hole team died. Because her stupidity and irresponsibility. The Military Court decide to give her two options. Go to jail or take place of commandant in some city. She choose second option.

She looked at Major with angry eyes and said.

"Why you remind me that. You knew what could happen and you didn't stop me!"-She growled at him. He just sigh and grab cigarette in hand and said.

"You should knew that was trap. I couldn't even stop you, from your previous action and now you told me I should stop you then. Stop joking around."- Major hissed but he calm down. Katharine was still looking mad at him but after few second she calm down as well and she ask.

"So, what are you going to show me?"-She pointed and files. Major sit next to her and open them. Inside where photos and few pages of descriptions. Major gave her photos and said.

"Today in evening or earlier night we could use satellite. What we found shock us all."-He gave her another picture showing Overlord, but military code them as balloons. They were flying and from above looking like balloons. Katharine study picture very well, trying to get as much information as she could. Major continue.

"These things are quite huge, but what we found later shock us even more."-Major give her photo of Hatchery. They call it Lair. Katharine was stunned. If someone would saw it, it could cause panic or massive anarchy. This what she saw was on list top secret. Major continue.

"When we found this we saw few eggs, or cocoons we don't know yet, but what we saw, the creatures which were born form them, they look like your worst nightmare. We haven't seen anything like that."-Major said and took another breath of smoke from cigarette. Katharine was looking at photos with shock.

"These 'building' are far better. When we watch them we saw they were alive..."-Major didn't finish because Katharine grab him by T-shirt and said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE ALIVE?!"-She was furious. These 'buildings' were alive. Major grab her hands to free him self and said.

"First calm down, someone can hear. Second. Me and my men were also shocked. We send these pictures to government but they ignore it and said we need to take care of it by our self. That's why I'm talking with you about that. I guess you are thinking why government respond so fast."-Major look at Katharine. She want to know. "The reason is simple. They don't give a fuck about us. We can die, we can starve. They don't care to moment they got power. Truly, present government are corrupted so much it's making me sick."-Major growled while throwing cigarette on ground. He stood up and said.

"Keep this. I got many of it in base. Phone to me tomorrow about our cooperation with this 'insect' problem, how I call it."-Major chuckle and walk away, leaving mixed and shocked Katharine by her own. She was look at photo once more and close the files. She was angry.

"_Dammit. Like if I going to leave such creatures running free, on my watch. I don't think so!"-_She shout mentally and head back to car to get back to Police building. When she arrive she ask receptionists if anyone want to talk with her. She shock her head. Katharine nodded and walk to her office, she throw her jacket on drawer and she sat on chair. She look on ceiling and then phone somewhere.

"Hanna, I need your elite police squad. Send them in two days max ok? You can come as well. I know you want to know why I called you, but right now I can't said anything. Ohhh and one more thing, send this Japanese biologist. He will got a lot of fun here. Thanks for your help, really."-Katharine hang out and sight. This day I getting better and better. Then police officer enter the room with papers.

"Commandant Katharine, we found something about that murderer on farm."-he said. Katharine look at him with curiosity and sat to better look at him, and said.

"What you got?"

"We couldn't identify what creature left those trail but we found where they went."-he report. That make smile on Katharine face. She wave hand to him to come closer. He walk and then she ask.

"Where they going?"-she look at files he gave to her. Officer gulp what make Katharine narrow her eyes on him. He said nervously.

"To Karzynska house."-he finally said. Katharine close files and put them down.

"Out."-she said quietly.

"Huh?"-he looked at her. Katharine stood up with bank and slam her hands on desk, making officer jump and she shout.

"I SAID GET OUT!"-she pointed at door. Officer run from office slamming the door. Katharina was breathing heavily from anger. She sit down but she didn't calm down. She throw all files which were on table on the ground.

"_This don't make any sense. They were diplomats. Even further they were outside the country. Only their daughters were at home. Or... No impossible. I met them once. They couldn't do that. Or their daughter. They were too kind. Or is there something I don't know. FUCK!"_-she slam again hand on the desk. She grab remote control and turn on TV.

"_Breaking news! The Prime Minister of Foreign is missing. The police from all country start seeking him. The last place where he was seen was in city Bytów. The local police didn't start investigation because there was murder on local farm. We didn't get any information from local military base as well. We will keep up to date."_-a report said. Then officer open the door. Katharine look at him and he said.

"Commandant, the reporters waiting outside. They..."-Katharine stopped him.

"I know. I will talk to them. You meanwhile form up group of police to go to Karzynka's house and try talk to them or their daughter about Minister. Go!"-she order. Officer nodded and run out of office. She sigh and pull up her uniform.

"Fuck me if these reporters will tell people other think I said to them."-she hissed and walk to main door.

Outside few officers try hold reporter to don't run into building. Several cars were outside from few other report stations. Then the main door open. The Commandant walk to them. The reporters try to run to her even harder but police manage to hold them up. She walk to them and said.

"Calm down, I will answer to your question."-she said. The report ask.

"Why you didn't start investigation about missing of Minister."

"We didn't start investigation for two reasons. First we didn't know he is missing until I watched the news. We didn't get any information about it. The second reason is because we already have investigation about murder on local farm."-she respond without expression. She knew if you show any kind of expression they will use it against you.

"Do you know who did that murder?

"No but my men find where that person went. Soon we will catch him and put him or her before the court."-she answered.

"There are rumors that some kind of animals did that murder. Is that true?"

"We aren't certain about that, but animal could set fire to house. We need more evidences in that investigation. For now that's all what I can say. Good night."-Katharine said and walk back to building. Reporter pressure more at police to give more question but police hold them up. Katharine close the door and sigh. They were annoying. She went to her office and sit on chair. She was tired because of everything that happen. She thought it will be easy job. Been somewhere she could just have break, but fate don't give her such opportunity. She felt sleepy and after second she fall sleep.

**Void Seeker**

Zeratul was in his chamber meditating. A chamber was small and dark, made from silver and dark metal. There was no window, only small dark-green crystal in the middle giving small amount of light. Zeratul was sitting in front of it with closed eyes and crossed legs. Then bright light shine from behind. Zeratul felt someone present and he knew who enter.

"What is about Lassaro?"-Zeratul ask still meditating. She kneel and said.

"Executor Fenix want to speak with you."-she report. Zeratul open his eyes and stood up. He turn to her student and said.

"Thank you. You can go back to what you was doing."-Zeratul respond. Lassara nodded and leave Zeratul alone. He was standing there few second wondering what Fenix want. He leave his chamber and head to bridge. When he was there he turn on communicator. He saw Fenix and Raynor. Zeratul ask.

"What is is brother and friend. Is something happen?"-Zeratul looked little sad while he was asking it. Fenix said.

"Indeed Zeratul. Our brothers found that Overmind send his Cerebrate to aid new born on Earth."-Fenix respond. Zeratul was stunned, Raynor as well.

"How many Zerg, or which brood?"-Zeratul ask. Fenix looked at files and respond.

"It's Tiamant Brood. But we are unsure about that. Our warriors try find more information about it."-Fenix respond.

"This isn't good. If they will reach Earth faster than we can this planet have no chance of survive."-Zeratul said.

"There must way to reach Earth faster."-Raynor said. Zeratul nodded and said.

"There is a way but it's very dangerous. We can mixed Khala energy with energy of Dark Templar but it's very risky. Ship perhaps can't hold such power which can destroy them or making them unable to function properly."-Zeratul said. Raynor think a little and said.

"We are ready to risk. We knew if we don't stop Zerg then it will be much harder to deal with them later. Also this planet have nothing with our war."-Raynor said.

"Indeed my friend. I shall inform every ship of our plan. Let's have hope it will only immobilize our ship than destroy them when we reach Earth."-Fenix said and hang out.

"Fenix right men. Let's hope we will be only immobilize that lost few ships. I hope my will hold it."-Raynor chuckle.

"Prepare your ship. First we will stopped our ship on nearest planet. It will take sometimes to gather enough energy to teleport our ship. En taro Adun."-Zeartul said and hang out.

"Lassaro, come here my child."-Zeratul called. Behind him formed shadow which disappear showing Lassara which was kneeling.

"You called, Prelate?"-Lassara ask with respect. Zeratul nodded and said.

"We will make teleport using mixed power of Khala and Dark Templar. It's very risky but we need risk if we have to safe that planet. Gather all Dark Templar in my chamber. When we find place where we can stop our ship we will move to another phase."

"Of course. I shall do it immediately."-Lassara said and disappear in shadow. Zeratul look at panel of the ship. His ship could make throw teleport but he was worried about other ships especially Hyperion. But he shock his head. They need take this risk.

**Earth, Annie's Hive, morning**

Annie was wake up from calling Overlord.

"Cerebrate we got problem."

Annie stood slowly, and look around and ask with sleeping tone.

"What happen? I'm still sleepy."-she respond and yawned.

"Terrans send flying object to our territory."-Overlord respond. Annie blink few times and stood immediately with fear.

"WHAT?!"-she shout and run outside. She look above and saw military helicopter. It was new bought Black Hawk. Annie was furious.

"_Did they found us so fast?! Dammit I make too much noise about that farm or what? It's doesn't matter now. I need do something about it. Destroy helicopter? No they will send them more or even whole base will run at us? Been passive? Could be good, but what if they will attack us first? I don't have Hydralisk to take care about helicopters? Dammit!"-_Annie thought. She was in bad position, if not horrible but she could do one think.

"Send Overlords in air. We can't hide right now."-she order. From Hatchery and tree line throw out 8 Overlords. Helicopter seen this flew away a bit to don't been in range of possibility attack. When Overlords were at about high of helicopter they flew in some directions and stopped doing nothing.

**In Helicopter**

Pilots were watching Overlords with careful. They didn't know if those think can attacks, and if they can whit what they will attack. One said.

"This is Black Hawk 1. This is Black Hawk 1, Balloons are in the air. Nothing more Over."-One said. He get respond.

"OK. Keep eye on them but don't engage if they will not. We don't know what expect from them.

"Roger that. Staying in position for further orders."-Pilots respond. He cut communicator and keep eye on Overlord.

**Back to Hatchery**

Annie was watching helicopter if it will do something but nothing happen. One good news. She look at Hatchery and ask mentally.

"_How many Zerglings we got and how many larva?"-_Son she get respond.

_Number of Zerglings: 36, number of Larva: 12_

This is not good. She got too small force. She ask of how many Bio-Energy and she get respond about 600 units. Perhaps these horses and bull give a lot of Bio-Energy. She also get information about ready Evolution Chamber but she need someone who can mixed strains, and she don't know how to do that. She look at Hatchery and order.

"Mutate Zerglings from all larva."-She felt energy leave her but not a lot to make her kneel from exhaust.

"_All Zerglings head back to Hatchery."-_She order. She then head back to Hatchery to see if Emilie of Kasia are woke up. When enter she saw a lot of Zerglings cocoons. She could feel them. Even if they were mutating fro few second she could feel their mind full of loyal, obey and murder intentions. She felt kind of satisfaction. When she felt she shock her head.

"_What am I thinking? I feel satisfied when they will murder someone?! Am I gonna crazy or what?"-_Annie thought with scary. Then she felt someone was touching her shoulder. She shout and jump from fear and look around. It was Emilie. She glare at her few second and shout.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"-Emilie chuckle at that and said.

"You didn't respond for my calling, that's why I was force to bring you back to world of living. Anyway."-She look at cocoons. "Why are you mutating so much larva, something happen?"-she look at Annie with worry. Annie sigh and said.

"Yes, something bad or terrible. We got military helicopter above us watching our moves."-Annie respond. Emilie was stunned.

"Okkkk. So let's think. First they know about our, or your base. Second, they know where it is. Third, they see what we got. Fourth, I don't think they knew how much force you got, correct?"-Emilie ask while got point four fingers. Annie nodded. Then 36 Zergling run into Hatchery. Emilie look at them and ask.

"You order to gather them, are you?"-Annie again nodded. Emilie thought.

"_And these cocoons must be new Zerglings. If we could have more time. Dammit!"-_Emilie got angry expression. Annie look at her with puppy eyes. For Annie Emilie with her personality was like older sister. Her strong will melt before Emilie. Annie sigh.

"Ok then, we can't do more than what you done. I give you advise. When you got enough Bio-Energy mutate Hydralisk den or Roach warren."-Emilie said with serious expression but careful voice. Annie nodded and said.

"I was thinking about it. But I need quiet a lot of them. About 800 units. I got now 680 Units of Bio-Energy. Zergling took 120 units."-Annie explain. Emilie sigh and said.

"Ok, how many Zerglings we will have?"

"50. It should be fine for now. After I got enough I will mutate Hydralisk. We will need them more than Roaches."-Annie said. Emilie nodded and walk were Kasia was still sleeping. She smiled and said softly.

"You know. I'm jealous about Kasia. About her careless about world. She don't need to bother herself about world around. Her peace and smile make me really jealous, and what about you?"-Emilie turn to Annie. She just blink and walk away.

**Near Annie house**

Police was riding to Annie house with 4 cars. 3 normal and one van. Including Katharine there was 24 policemen including one scientist. He was wearing standard white cloak, got brown hair, blue eyes, gray shirt and blue jeans. Near him was case. Perhaps important tools for take samples. Katharine look at him and said.

"I'm glad you manage to join us in such short time, Mr. Takahashi."- Men turn his gaze to her and said coldly.

"I'm just here because of biological matters. If not this I wouldn't come here. What is matter for me is only biologic, I don't care about rest."-He turn his gaze to window again. Katharine was would hit him but she hold herself.

Takeshi Takahashi, Biological scientist. One of the most renowned one in the world. 3 Oscars in biological matters. First scientist who manage to clone heart and brain which could be use in medicine. But he is one cold bastard. He don't care if in his research suffer human or animals. He was very controversial person but government ignore it if his studies could help others.

Katharine was looking at him with cold stare. She didn't like him. Her friend send him here for help but when she met him she knew she won't like him at all. And she was right. She look outside and saw their target. Cars stopped and police went off. They were special units of police. Katharine chose them to protect Takahashi. But for her he could die. Police when they went off the cars check last time their weapons and Katharine said.

"Ok men listen up. We're here to find what these creatures are. Fire at will if you see them. Our priority is to protect that scientist. Understood!?"-She shout at end.

"SIR! YES SIR!"-They respond and move into the house. Katharine look at house and put out her magnum, weapon from military. Species allow her to keep it. She look at it and check ammo is in, and walk behind scientist.

The place was too quiet, Katharine wave to men to check inside the house. They nodded and move around the house. One notice open window and move hand to move to him. He look inside and wave it's clear. They enter and saw blood on ground, and on walls. Katharine went inside and look around. She move too blood and touch it. Still wet but not fresh. At least one day must passed, air isn't wet and inside house was quiet cold so blond didn't dry so fast. Police checked house but didn't found anybody.

"Gather men, we head inside the forest."-Katharine said. She look at Takeshi who was gathering sample of blood. She ask.

"Why you gather it?"-She look at him with cold stare. He respond with face without expression and respond.

"I gather because I could use it. Find who die, and maybe clone him or at least his brain. But it will be hard with only blood, but possible."-he continue to gather blood. She went outside to see if her unit is ready. Soldiers were checking their equipment and talking about what happen and who did this. When they saw her, they immediately shut up. She said to them.

"Be ready in 1 min, Then we head up deeper in forest."- she look at them and went back to house. Takahashi finished just gathering blood. She ask.

"Can you said who die here?"

"No, I just got equipment to gather, not analyze. I will need to take those samples to lab."-he said and walk off the house. She stood in house and thought.

-"_I have hope this hole investigation wasn't a one big mistake."-_She went off the house to order her unit to move into forest.

She didn't know how big mistake it was.

**A/N: Ok here is another chapter. First, chapter wasn't release faster because I wasn't at home. I was in England for two weeks so I wasn't got how to finish and upload chapter. Second I know how many mistake and grama error I make. I'm aware of this. But my don't look at it, but maybe these grama can take fun from reading. So pls if someone can be beta reader write to me on PV. Ok that's all see you soon.**


End file.
